Shadows
by Averi Malee
Summary: Chapter 24 Now Up! Tragedy strikes the Higurashi family, and now Kagome and Souta are stuck in Feudal Japan. The truth of their family is revealed and new powers found. IK, MS
1. Chapter 1: To Loose Everything

Hi everyone! Just a quick note- I'm new at writing Inu Yasha fics! I've written Slayers fics with my friend under her name (Amori Malee) but this is my solo adventure! So here are some things to know about me before starting this story:

1. I've only seen Inu Yasha as far as Cartoon Network has let me (DAMN THEM!)

2. Although I've taken Japanese, I'm not completely secure in using a lot of terms in my story…So once in a while I might throw in a word here or there, but not too much (I hope- wouldn't want to say something wrong!)

3. I don't own Inu Yasha (Obviously or else 1 and 2 would be null and void!)

So, on with the story!

Shadows

Chapter 1: To Loose Everything

Kagome made a mad dash towards the well. 'Now's my chance!' after "sit"-ting Inu Yasha about 10 times, she though he was embedded enough into the ground to make an escape.

"You are NOT going home!" Inu Yasha's voice growled out from the treetops.

'Dammit!' Apparently, it had not been enough. 'Maybe he's getting immune to those rosary beads or something…maybe getting a tolerance…'  Trying to put all her energy into running, she continued forward and sped up. 'Just a little further!' Seeing the well beginning to appear gave her a burst of encouragement, 'Yes! I will make it!'

She continued to charge towards the well when she saw a red figure dash by her out of the corner of her eye. Then he appeared, jumping down on to the edge of the well, with his arms crossed angrily.

"Dammit Kagome, we have to keep looking for the shards! You can't keep running off to your world!"

Grinding to a halt, an angry Kagome took her arguing pose, with her arms straight at her sides and her fists balled. "But I've been gone for a 2 weeks! I need to go get food and my homework! I have a life too, ya know!"

"Feh, I don't care what 'life' you have! You need to STAY here and look for the shards!"

"Shards this, shards that! I need time to see my family and friends!"

"I don't care about your family and friends! Besides, _you broke the crystal, _you_ need to fix it!"_

'That's it!' "INU YASHA! SIT!" Kagome yelled and watched as an invisible ton of bricks hit Inu Yasha and sent him colliding into the ground.

"Dammit wench!" mumble the smashed hanyou.

"Hmph! SIT SIT SIT!" each word pushed him further into the ground. Walking around him and climbing on to the well, Kagome turned and yelled "And don't even THINK about coming and getting me! I'll come back when I'm good and ready!" with that, she jumped into the well, and through time.

'How dare he! Like I have nothing better to do than follow him all over Feudal Japan! I have priorities! …which of course, I've kind of been slacking off on…' A fuming Kagome climbed out of the well on her side and sat on the edge for a moment and sighed. Why was it always such a struggle with him?!? Couldn't he just once say, "Oh, ok, see you when you get back!"  No it was either one extreme or the other. If he wasn't screaming at her that she couldn't leave, then he was telling her to not come back and shoving her down the well!

Getting up and pulling her pack over her shoulders, she sighed again. "Well, this time I'm _not_ going back till I'm good and ready to! He can just find his precious crystal shards without me!" Then, realizing what she had just said, whispered to herself, "Yeah right baka, like you could stay away for long…" Slowly she made her way to her house.

As she continued to approach it, she noticed an eerie feeling around it. 'That's odd' Kagome thought as her Miko senses told her something was not right, 'I hope everyone's ok!' She quickened her pace.

Reaching for the handle, she noticed the door slightly ajar. Moving further into the house, she called, "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Silence answered.

"Maybe they went o-" Kagome's words got stuck in her throat as she walked into the kitchen.  Gasping, her hand covered her mouth as tears began to appear in her eyes at the sight they viewed.

There, at the table in her kitchen, her family sat as if they had been ready to eat. But each of them had an arrow sticking in their back.

"What…No! Mama! Souta…Grandpa!" Kagome sobbed as she took a step forward.

"Oh, poor Kagome…she's lost her whole family….her life!" a voice as cold as ice called out to her from her left.

'I _know_ that voice!' Kagome turned slowly to see the person the voice belonged too, afraid that her fears were right.

"Tell me Kagome, how does it feel to see your loved ones like this?"

"Kikyo!!"

Well, that's it for chapter one! What did you think? Please tell me! Read and review! Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Past!

Shadows

Chapter 2: Back to the Past!

Inu Yasha sat in his tree near the well and sighed. Why did she have to always run home? He hated to be so mean to her but, they had a job to do! And, well Dammit! He couldn't find the damn shards on his own!

His own conscious bit at him '_Is that the ONLY reason?'_

'Yes! No!...' His own thoughts confused him. Yes, he cared for her, and yes more than a "just friends" sort of way, but nothing would come of it! He was a hanyou, she was a human miko…

' _What about Kikyo?'_

'Oh yeah! And we see how great THAT worked out!' Besides, Kagome was from an entirely different world! She would have to return, eventually, to where she belonged. 'And that's _not_ with me.'

"Hey Inu Yasha!" A voice called up to him, and looking down he could see the little kitsune's head.

"Whattya want Shippo?" Inu Yasha spit out, upset at being brought out of his thoughts.

"Did Kagome go home already!" Shippo whined.

"Of course she did! She _said_ she was leaving, didn't she?!"

"Well, yeah, but I thought I'd get to see you get "sat". You must have given up easily, huh?" Shippo laughed.

Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree, landing next to Shippo, his eyebrow twitching, "Oh, so you came to watch?"

"Yeah…you sure are funny when you get-yikes!" Shippo stopped as Inu Yasha grabbed him by the tail and began to pummel him.

"I am NOT here for your entertainment!"

*~*~*

"Tell me Kagome, how does it feel to see your loved ones like this?"

"Kikyo!!"

Kikyo smirked at the horror on Kagome's face, "Yes…I must say your family _was quite nice. Your mother even mistook me for you at first…but she soon realized that I was not you."_

"Why- Why would you DO this!?" Kagome exclaimed, tears flowing down her face.

"Why? Why! Because you are trying to take away that which I love, so I took away yours!" Kikyo smiled evilly, "Their souls completely re-energized me as well."

"How dare you! You're a monster!" Kagome exclaimed, lunging at her. Kikyo easily sidestepped her attack, knocking her to the ground.

"No Kagome, I am no monster. You are!" Kikyo laughed and pointed at the doorway to another room. Kagome looked and saw what looked like a shoe.

"Go ahead, go closer and see for yourself!"

Kagome's curiousity got the better of her as she slowly walked across the room. It was a foot, belonging to…

"But! That's- That's me!" Kagome exclaimed, looking down at her look-alike.

The figure on the floor laid in a pool of her own blood, apparently by her own hand by the way her hand was grasping the knife in her chest. Next to her lay on the floor an empty quiver and a bow. Kagome looked down at what oddly felt like her own death.

"See Kagome? When they find your families bodies, they'll see you like that and believe you killed them, then yourself." Kikyo smirked and shook her head, saying sarcastically, "What a shame…"

Kagome whirled around to face her, "You- Why! What has my family ever-"

"Stupid Girl! I already told you! Your taking away my life, stealing what is mine! You jump from world to world, enjoying the best of both while I endure endless agony! Now you have no life here! If you ever return here, you'll be hunted down as a murderer! And soon you'll have no life left in the other world either!" Kikyo laughed as Kagome backed away, towards the kitchen door. "Yes, that's right, run to Inu Yasha, my pitiful reincarnation! Treasure the moments you have left with because believe me, they will be few!" Cackling evilly, she watches with satisfaction as Kagome turned and ran out of the house.

She ran as fast as she could to the well house. 'God No! This can't be happening!' Reaching the well, Kagome jumped in without looking back.

As she landed on the soft ground of the well in the feudal era, shock overtook her. Crawling into a ball, Kagome tried to get a grip on what had happened.

*~*~*

Inu Yasha sensed her presence as soon as she re-entered his world. 'That's funny, what's she doing back so soon?' Tossing a beaten Kitsune aside, he walked towards the well.

As he approached, an intense smell of fear hit him.  It was coming from… "Kagome?"

Running to the well and peering over the edge, he saw the girl rocking back and forth- almost as if in a catatonic state.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled and jumped down to her, "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome didn't answer, just looked at him with tear-soaked eyes.

"What happened!" Inu Yasha grabbed her arms, trying to shake her out of her trance.

Kagome's glazed eyes finally focused on him. Finding her voice finally, she was able to choke out, "Ki-Kikyo," before letting the peaceful darkness swallow her. 

Ok! Chapter 2 Done! Please Read and Review!

A.M.- I don't own Inu Yasha

Inu- Then why do you have me tied up here!

A.M.- ^_^;; Ha ha, ignore him!

Inu- Help!


	3. Chapter 3: A Dream of Reality

Here's Chapter 3! I DON'T own Inu Yasha! So no, he's NOT available for your next birthday party! *Inu Yasha appears in with a clown outfit on and rosy cheeks* you are going to die! Ah.back to the story!  
  
Shadows  
  
Chapter 3: A Dream of Reality  
  
"Mama?" Kagome ran into the house, happy to be home.  
  
"Kagome! We're in the kitchen!" her mother called back.  
  
Kagome ran to see her family but stopped in the doorway. There stood.herself. 'Is that Kikyo?...No! That's me!' She watched in horror as the double killed her family in front of her.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed, but found that she was unable to move. The look alike turned and smiled cruelly at her, then slowly changed into Kikyo before her eyes.  
  
"All that is your is really mine!" She yelled at Kagome, "In the end, it is YOU who shall be dead to the world- with no one ever even missing you!"  
  
Kagome turned to run but again her legs were frozen in place. A figure approached Kikyo from the shadows behind her. As she watched, Kagome saw that it was Inu Yasha. "Please Inu Yasha! Help me! She-"  
  
"Feh, why would I help you, wench!" Inu Yasha growled at her as his eyes flashed with anger. He wrapped an arm around Kikyo.  
  
"Why don't you finish her off, Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and laughed, "Sure, why let you have all the fun," and stepped towards Kagome.  
  
"No Inu Yasha! Please!" Kagome cried, beginning that this wasn't true.  
  
Inu Yasha paused, looking at Kagome with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you stopping? Hurry up and get rid of her! Then we can go to hell together!"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled, "Yes, my love," and stepped towards Kagome again.  
  
"NO!!" Kagome screamed, sitting up in her sleeping bag. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong?" Shippo jumped from where he had curled up by her legs.  
  
Kagome felt tears running down her cheeks, "Shippo! How-how did I get back here?"  
  
"Inu Yasha found you at the bottom of the well, and you passed out," Shippo frowned, "He just left now to talk to Kaede.What happened?"  
  
Shippo's question brought back the memories she was trying to block from her mind. A sob caught in her throat. "Oh Shippo!" Kagome cuddled the Kitsune in her arms, "I-"  
  
Inu Yasha burst into the hut just then. He had heard her awaken and her sobs and had ran back to the house. "Kagome! Your awake!" Inu Yasha hurried to her side and stopped himself just before he hugged her. Seeing her in such bad shape had shocked him so much that he was having trouble hiding the secret feelings he usually kept well hid. Instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and trying to keep his distance at the same time.  
  
"What happened in your world Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked cautiously as Miroku and Sango, accompanied by Kirara and Kaede, came into the hut as well. He had to know what had occurred in her time and not only why he could smell the faint smell of blood but also why Kagome was only able to utter Kikyo's name before fainting.  
  
"Inu Yasha- my family.they're all dead!" Kagome's eyes began to water once more as she told her friends what had taken place at her home. She felt Inu Yasha's hand grip her shoulder a little tighter when it came to the part about seeing her own dead body. She decided, almost subconsciously, not to mention Kikyo's threats. Even now in her mourning, she didn't want to seem like she was trying to make Inu Yasha hate his love.  
  
As she ended her story, Inu Yasha had to fight the urge to hold her and try and make her feel better. But at the same time, his guilt overwhelmed him. It was his fault Kikyo had done this to her. If only he would have shut off his feelings to Kikyo, like he did towards Kagome, he could have stopped this before it started.  
  
Sango stepped closer and knelt down to Kagome, wrapping her arms around her in a sisterly fashion, "Oh Kagome.I'm so sorry for your loss. I too know the pain of loosing loved ones." As she comforted her, Kagome tried to keep herself from crying but the pain was too new, too fresh to keep the tears from pouring. As she cried on her friends shoulder, the rest of the group went outside to give her some time to deal with her emotions.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the darkening night sky. 'Kagome.I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you.'  
  
Miroku stood next to the Hanyou, "Inu Yasha, you know what this means now, right?" Inu Yasha looked briefly at him, then at the ground. "Kagome probably won't be able to go home anymore, not without sneaking over there. That world now believes she's dead."  
  
Inu Yasha winced at those words. Kagome, dead now to her own world.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kaede called, walking up to them, "I know that Kikyo is my sister and your- er, first love but you cannot let this act go unpunished."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at her. "You think I don't know that!" With that, Inu Yasha took to the woods, to find a tree to sleep in for the night. He knew what had to be done. But first he needed to talk to Kagome. He felt there was something she wasn't telling them.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had regained her composure, "Thank you Sango, for everything. If you could please, I need some time to be alone and think." Grudgingly her friends agreed. Shippo went to sleep by Sango and Kirara instead of his usual sleeping spot atop Kagome. After a few moments, Miroku, followed by Kaede, joined their sleeping comrades.  
  
Once she sensed everyone was asleep, Kagome silently rose from her sleeping spot and exited the hut. Walking a little into the woods, she sat next to a tree and, looking into the night's sky, sighed. A single tear fell from her eye. Wiping it away angrily, she wondered how, with all she had cried, she hadn't dried up.  
  
All of a sudden she felt herself being pulled into strong arms and being held in a warm embrace. "Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha said quietly, his voice laced with sadness and guilt, "I'm so sorry."  
  
That's it for now! Please R and R!  
  
I'll even except flames *grabs a box of Kleenex to show she's prepared for any comment* 


	4. Chapter 4: Misplaced Blame

Once again- I DON'T own Inu Yasha, nor do I claim too. Anyone who tells you otherwise is just plain lying!  
  
Shadows  
  
Chapter 4: Misplaced Blame  
  
"What?...Inu Yasha, what-"  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have went back with you." Inu Yasha's voice trailed at the end, filled with sadness for her loss.  
  
Kagome sighed, letting herself sink into his arms a little, "There wasn't anything that could have been done," She stated quietly to him, "They were already.gone when I returned home." Kagome closed her eyes, finding the words still too difficult to say.  
  
"Kagome, I need to know what Kikyo said to you," feeling her stiffen in his arms, he turned her towards him, "I know there's something your not telling me!"  
  
Kagome averted his eyes, looking at the ground. Even now, when he was trying to comfort her, he thought of Kikyo? "It's nothing Inu Yasha, just the usual empty threats." She replayed in her mind what had really been spoken, her mind lingering on 'treasure the moments you have left.' Unconsciously, she shivered.  
  
Inu Yasha started to say something but Kagome stood up, "It's getting a little chilly, I think I'm going in to go try and get some rest." Why was it that lying to him was becoming easier? Was it that she did it so often? She really hated to tear herself from his arms but she didn't want to answer any more questions.  
  
Inu Yasha watched her walk away. He knew she was lying, he knew whenever she lied. But he decided not to put her. She had had enough to deal with that day.  
  
Kagome stopped on her way back to the hut to glance at the cloudless sky. She could see each star hanging in the sky. 'There so much brighter here than back at home' Kagome thought, then mentally hit herself, 'Stop thinking about home! This is your home now!' This era of Feudal Japan was now her home. She had nothing left in the other world, only heartache and pain. Anger mixed with the sadness in her heart as her thoughts again drifted to the memories so fresh in her mind.  
  
'No!' She stopped the thoughts before they could bring tears, 'I will NOT let myself keep falling into this world of self pity! Sango lost her family, and she's fine! I'm such a baby!' she sighed and looked down at her hand, now in a fist, then back at the sky, 'I must become stronger! Put this pain away and become stronger, so that I can avenge my family!' Kagome nodded to her thoughts and then continued into Kaede's hut.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"My plan is working perfectly!" A hooded figure stood shrouded in the darkness laughed as he glanced into a viewing mirror, "Soon everything will fall into place, and the Jewel will be mine!" feeling another presence nearby, the hooded figure pulled deeper into the shadows and watched for who it was.  
  
A woman walked into the forest clearing and looked directly at the person. The hooded person walked out of the shadows to greet her.  
  
"So you have returned. Did all go according to plan?"  
  
"Yes Master," the woman stated, bowing down to the other.  
  
"Good." The figure turned to walk away, then stopped, "Stay near; I may need you again Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo bowed again and replied, "Yes, Master" and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kagome.Kagome.." A voice called out to her from the darkness.  
  
"Uh.is it time to get up already?" Kagome groaned and tried to open her eyes.  
  
The voice laughed. It sounded like it was coming from all directions at once. Puzzled, she finally was able to open her eyes partially.  
  
"Silly, this is all a dream" a woman whispered in her ear. Kagome jumped at the closeness of the voice, yet didn't feel afraid.  
  
"A dream?" Kagome sat up in her "dream" sleeping bag. She looked around the hut and saw all the other sleeping. Looking down, she saw herself sleeping too.  
  
"Ah! That's me! But." Kagome looked at the woman who was giggling and seemed way to happy. She had a flowing white dress on and dark brown hair that went all the way down her back. Her face was beautiful, unfamiliar yet, Kagome swore she had seen her somewhere before.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked, standing up before her.  
  
The woman smiled, "I am Akemi, your spirit guide."  
  
"My spirit guide? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Akemi frowned, "Well, a guardian angel, or someone who watches over you. And don't swear! I hear enough from that friend of yours when your traveling!"  
  
Kagome face faulted, "You, follow me around?"  
  
"Well, that IS my job!" She cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips, "Do you want my help or not?"  
  
She looked so familiar! Even had the mood swings just like her mom. Kagome looked at Akemi closely. She realized that that was who she looked like, her mom!"  
  
"Mom?" Kagome looked at her confused. If you cut her hair and made her a little older, that was exactly who she'd look like.  
  
Akemi closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth. A tear escaped her eye. "No Kagome, I'm not your mother.but in a way I am."  
  
"What? What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Anyways, I have come her to help you train."  
  
"Um, how are we supposed to do that if this is a dream?"  
  
Akemi opened her eyes, "You'd be surprised how much the mind can grasp during sleep. After all those times you played tapes at night reciting your math problems while you slept-"  
  
"Ok Ok, I accept that you can train in your sleep, but before that, I wanna know what you meant before!"  
  
Akemi looked sadly at her. "I will visit you again, my dear. It's time for you to wake."  
  
"Wake? But, I just went to sleep!" Akemi started to disappear from before her and Kagome felt herself being pulled back into her body. "You didn't answer my question!"  
  
Akemi just smiled before completely disappearing. Kagome sat up on the floor, wide awake, and looked around. The sun was just beginning to rise. 'I've.been asleep all night? That dream.' Kagome decided to forget about it for the time being and got up to fix breakfast. She was determined to push all negative thoughts from her head and work towards becoming stronger and collecting all the shards, no matter what. With that, she began breakfast.  
  
Well, that's it for now! Just Kidding! I'm posting the next one with this!! Please! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Normal?

Yes, I'm baaaaack! I got over my short spurt of writer block (I chiseled it away! Get it? Eh? Ah well! ^_^;;) Here's the next chapter!  
  
Shadows  
  
Chapter 5: Back to Normal?  
  
As Kagome prepared breakfast (the last of the ramen!) her thoughts went back to her dream. It seemed so real, but it was just a dream, right? And why did she look like her mom?  
  
"What are you doing Kagome?" Shippo asked, appearing before her.  
  
"Ah! Shippo! You scared me!" Kagome almost dropped the food into the fire.  
  
"Well, I've been standing her for a little- you were kind of in a daze." Shippo looked at his adopted mom. "Are you.ok?" he didn't want to bring up what had happened, but she was looking awfully pale.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Yes, just didn't sleep too well."  
  
With that Shippo decided to drop it. Hearing the others begin to wake, he went to go yell at Inu Yasha that breakfast was ready. Before he could step out of the hut though, Inu Yasha was already heading in. 'Geez, for only being a hanyou, he almost smells better than me.when it comes to food!'  
  
While the others chatted around the fire, Kagome sat silently, just listening. She didn't feel like talking, and her mind kept going back to the dream. It was really bothering her!  
  
"So, what do you think Kagome?" Miroku turned to her.  
  
"Ah, what?" Kagome blinked and came out of her musings.  
  
"Well, Sango and I were saying we should stay in the village for one more day before continuing on our journey."  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. Surprisingly, he didn't look like he was going to argue. "Well, it's fine with me. Whatever everyone wants."  
  
Sango smiled, "Well, that's settled. Kagome, why don't you and I go relax in the hot spring for awhile?"  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up, "Yes, maybe we should accompany you" his hand began creeping towards Sango.  
  
*smack* "Hentai! I don't think so!"  
  
Shippo laughed as Miroku rubbed his face.  
  
"Feh, do what you want. I'll keep the letch here." Inu Yasha crossed his arms and glared across the fire at Miroku.  
  
"OK! Lets go Kagome!" Sango grabbed her and Kagome's bathing things with one hand and Kagome's arm with the other and dragged her out of the hut.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed, "Its too bad I left my bag at hom," At saying that, she felt her chest tighten but pushed it away, "We don't have any shampoo for our hair!"  
  
Sango sighed as well, "Well, that's alright. We still get to relax in this great hot spring. Besides, I can deal with my hair being Strawberry-free."  
  
Kagome giggled as her friend continued, "That damn monk just uses it as an excuse to get close," she pretended to be Miroku, "Oh, I'm just smelling your hair, its scent was overpowering my senses!"  
  
Kagome laughed at her friends antics, glad that she had people who cared about her to try and help her through this.  
  
After they were done and dressed, the two girls began making their way to the village.  
  
"Ah, Sango? You can just head back without me. I'm going to stay out here a little longer."  
  
Sango frowned, "Kagome, I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
Kagome flashed the other girl a reassuring smile, "Relax! I'll stay right by the village. I just want to think."  
  
Sango looked at the other girl closely, then nodded. Leaving Kagome at the edge of the forest next to the village.  
  
Kagome watched as she neared the hut before sitting down against a tree. "I'm so tired! If I went back in, then I'd never get any sleep between Shippo and the rest of them making noise. I'll just take a quick nap here. Anyways, Inu Yasha will probably come out and get me in a little bit, yelling about me being stupid for being out here not protected or something like that." Kagome smiled as she settled more into the ground and quickly let sleep overcome her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
While the girls went to bathe, Inu Yasha sat, starring into the fire, thinking about Kagome. She seemed so far away this morning. She also didn't look like she had slept well.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kaede called to him, settling herself near to the fire, not to far from where he was sitting.  
  
"What" he replied in his usual tone.  
  
"What are you going to do about Kikyo?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the older woman, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, from what Kagome has said, it was by her hand that-"  
  
"I know that, what's your point old woman?" Inu Yasha growled out and looked away. He definitely did not want to talk about this right now.  
  
"What I think Kaede-sama is trying to say" Miroku spoke up, sitting in his 'wise monk' pose, "Is that Kikyo somehow figured out how to get to Kagome's world, meaning she's been watching us. What if she's watching us right now?"  
  
Shippo looked around, wide-eyed, "Ohh.that's really creepy!"  
  
"If that's the case, then we need to do something. We could all be in danger, especially Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the monk, then back to the fire. Maybe it was just his memories of her alive, but he couldn't see her doing this. What would she gain from killing Kagome's family? It wouldn't bring him to her for any reason other than hatred. Of course, she seemed to thrive on that lately.  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha?" Kaede asked again.  
  
Before he could respond, Sango walked into the room.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, seeing the other girl wasn't with her.  
  
"She said she wanted to be alone to think."  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up, "And you just left her there alone?"  
  
Sango stopped him from exiting the hut, "Just let her be! She's right on the edge of the forest, so we'll hear if something comes near her. She just needs to work through some of this on her own!"  
  
Inu Yasha sat back down with a "feh".  
  
Sango sighed and put her and Kagome's stuff away. She knew what Kagome was going through and the only thing that would heal it was time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kagome.Kagome."  
  
There was that voice again! "Akemi?" Kagome called out, and opening her eyes, found herself floating up in the sky. "Ah!" Kagome closed her eyes again, "Don't look down! Don't look down!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Follow my voice!"  
  
Kagome turned towards the sound and felt her self suddenly flying through the air towards where it had came from. Before she had time to yell out by the sudden movement, she was falling through the air, landing gently on her feet.  
  
Looking around, she saw the woman standing a few feet from her, "Akemi.where are we?"  
  
Akemi smiled, "We are in my sanctuary. Here is where I will train you."  
  
"Oh!" is all Kagome could say as she took in her surroundings. It was if someone had taken a giant scoop out of a mountain and placed them in it. Giant walls of rock surrounded the crater they were in, yet flowers and grass grew there as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Shall we begin?"  
  
Well, I tried to make this one a tad bit longer? You likes? Me hopes. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6: So the Training Begins

I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own this idea. But, hopefully you wouldn't take it cause..you don't know where its going! And if you stole it and only updated after I did and they looked all the same, then that would be REALLY suspicious, don't ya think? ^_^  
  
Shadows  
  
Chapter 6: So the Training Begins  
  
Inu Yasha looked out the window at the sky. It was beginning to be late afternoon. 'Dammit! Where are you Kagome!"  
  
Sango and Miroku shared a concerned glance. Kagome still hadn't returned and it had been nearly three hours.  
  
'Oh, I'll never forgive myself if she's hurt!' Sango thought, 'I knew I shouldn't have left her by herself!'  
  
Kaede looked up from the herbs she was mixing. "Inu Yasha, just go and get her if ye are so worried."  
  
"Feh" is all he answered, but still exited the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all followed after closely.  
  
Searching for Kagome didn't take long. She was still exactly where Sango had left her, sound asleep.  
  
Growing angry (and embarrassed) at being so concerned when she was just sleeping, he shouted at the girl, "Wake up wench!"  
  
The girl didn't make any response.  
  
Shippo jumped into her lap, "Kagome? Kagome?" he began to poke her continuously. "Kagome! Wake up!"  
  
"Why isn't she waking up?" Sango questioned, moving closer to the girl.  
  
"Perhaps we should get her to Kaede's?" Miroku suggested sensibly.  
  
Picking Kagome up (and flinging Shippo off) Inu Yasha ran for Kaede's.  
  
Once there, Kaede quickly examined Kagome and determined what was wrong with her.  
  
"She's sleeping"  
  
They all face faulted. "We KNOW that old woman! Why won't she wake up!"  
  
"Oh" Kaede examined her aura and turned back to them again. "Well, its seems as if she has entered into some sort of meditative trance."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Well, people sometimes, to think clearly, meditate-"  
  
"I know what that is woman! What does this mean for Kagome?"  
  
"Well, like I said, its usually used to think clearly, or to find answers to something. Or some other purpose. Until her purpose is complete, she'll remain like that."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome. Everyone knew what questions she was probably searching for, but how could she find those within herself?  
  
"So, if she doesn't find these things," Shippo asked, " Then she won't ever wake up?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"The first thing you must realize Kagome is that as a Miko, purity is your strongest weapon. When you fire your bow with your pure energy, it is enough to stop any demon."  
  
Kagome nodded, listening intently to her other worldly teacher. 'don't keep comparing her to your mom! She's not your mom!...just looks a hell of a lot like her!'  
  
"The thing is not to waste that pure power. Many Miko's before you, including your past self, relied solely on that purity power."  
  
At the mention of Kikyo, Kagome felt a wave of anger wash over her, but pushed it down so that she could concentrate.  
  
"As a priestess, you can harness all of the elemental powers of a sorceress, but without losing your purity. I will teach you how to."  
  
Kagome nodded. This was what she wanted. To become stronger.to avenge her family.  
  
Akemi stopped to think for a moment. She knew that Kagome want revenge on her families murderer, but she was still pure of heart- even with the negative energy trying to engulf her. If she could successfully train her, then she could bottle that anger and use it as a weapon instead of letting it eat at her soul.  
  
"Alright, then lets begin!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hours passed as Kagome lay unconscious to the world. While the others tried to keep busy, and not worry about the young Miko, Inu Yasha sat in a corner of the room, watching her. Why was this all happening to her? He assumed that she was searching for answers about her families death, but how could those answers be within herself? She didn't have anything to do with it. What they needed to be doing is tracking down the.killer. His thoughts floated towards that of the undead Miko who apparently had performed the deed. Why would Kikyo do it? Had she turned into nothing but a bloodthirsty zombie, wishing pain on everyone she met, or was there more to it?  
  
He continued to muse over this when he heard his name called. Looking up, he saw Miroku standing near by. "Inu Yasha, dinner is ready. I assure you, Kagome isn't going to go anywhere." The monk joked, trying to make the mood lighter.  
  
"Feh" is all he answered with and got up to get a bowl of the stew Kaede had prepared.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. She had learned a great deal, and it only seemed like an hour had passed or so.  
  
"Kagome, you have learned everything I have to teach you. You are a quick learner. It is now time for you to return to your friends."  
  
"But-we just started! How could I have learned everything so quickly!"  
  
"Time moves slower in this realm than that of the real world. You have actually been asleep for 10 hours."  
  
"Ohmygod! I didn't know that! Everyone must be freaking out!" Kagome looked around her. "How do I get out of here?" She really didn't want to go flying through the sky anymore, it made her sick.  
  
"Oh, I'll take care of that!" Akemi smiled at her and thought for a moment, then continued, "I probably should tell you one thing first. You need to go home."  
  
"Home?!" Kagome asked, shocked, "There's nothing for me there, Akemi! I can't go hom-"  
  
"You don't understand it right now, but you will! You must return home, there is something very important to you that you must retrieve."  
  
Kagome thought about it, "How do you know if-"  
  
The woman laughed, "Haven't we already gone through this Kagome? Just listen to me, I am you moth- er, Guardian Angel."  
  
"My what? Mother?" Kagome yelled at her, then felt herself becoming light again, "No! Wait! Don't send me away yet! What did you just say!" but Akemi didn't answer her, and the whole world around her began to lighten and fade away.  
  
"No!!" Kagome screamed, sitting straight up. Taking deep breaths, she looked to her left to find everyone sitting around the fire, eating, or were eating. Now they were all staring at her.  
  
"Kagome! Your awake!" Shippo launched himself at Kagome and cuddled into her arms.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" All of them were now looking intently at her.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I need to go home!"  
  
That's it for chapter 6! ^_^ Please please PLEASE Review!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Return to Home

Oh trusty disclaimer! How I love thee! I DON'T own Inu Yasha!

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I appreciate it greatly and wanted to let you all know that! Even if its own 6 reviews, its still 6 more than I expected to get!

Shadows

Chapter 7: The Return to Home

"Inu Yasha! I need to go home!"

All of her friends looked at her for a second. Finally, Inu Yasha spoke, "What do you mean, 'Go Home'?"

Kagome stood up quickly, then realized that was a bad idea before getting dizzy and falling back down. "There's something there I need to get!"

Kaede brought her a bowl of stew, "First eat Kagome, then you can worry about other things."

"But, I need-"

"Kagome, eat first, then I'll take you home." Inu Yasha said and crossed his arms in his usual manner.

Kagome smiled happily at him, her first happy smile since returning from her time, "Thank you Inu Yasha." 

While she ate, the others questioned her about her "sleep".

"What happened Kagome?" Miroku asked, curious as to what happened in the 10-odd-hours Kagome had been asleep.

"I don't know exactly how it happened, all I know is that I met a woman named Akemi who took me somewhere and began training me."

Kaede nodded, "Your spirit guide, or guardian."

"Yes, that's what she said she was." Kagome agreed, then continued eating her dinner. She hadn't realized how hungry she was!

Sango laughed at her eating, "Slow down! You're turning into Inu Yasha!"

"Feh" Inu Yasha responded and continued to stare at the fire, pretending like he was ignoring the group.

"What did she teach you Kagome?" Miroku further questioned, curiousity was eating him up.

"All sorts of spells! But, I don't know if they will work or not. It _was a dream after all."_

"It was not a dream child, it was what is called a meditative trance. Therefore, anything that you learned probably was real."

"But how could she learn spells? I thought Kagome was a miko?" Shippo questioned.

"Well, according to the woman I met, Miko's can use the same magic as Sorceresses, but its purer because of the connection with nature and so on and so forth." Kagome babbled a little, then decided to stop before Shippo's head exploded. (@_@)

Finishing her bowl, Kagome set it down then jumped up. "Alright Inu Yasha! Lets go!" He had been right about eating first, she was a lot less dizzy now with some food in her stomach.

Inu Yasha got up slowly. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. But before he had a chance to say anything, Kagome had rushed out the hut.

"Hey! Wench, wait up!" He shouted, running out after her.

Kagome was walking quickly toward the well. Inu Yasha easily caught up with her. "Do you think that this is a good idea Kagome?"

Kagome thought about it for a second, "Well, I don't think anything will attack us, but-"

"And WHAT is it exactly that you need so badly that you HAVE to return right now?!"

"I don't know."

Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. "NANI?!?"

Kagome sweatdropped and turned around to look at him, "I don't know! I was told to go home and that something very important to me was waiting for me! THAT'S why I have to go back, alright!" She turned back around and continued on her way.

Inu Yasha caught up with her again, "And what, your dream told you that?" He was slightly angry at having to leave to her time with her, but more so angry that Kagome was going back to that place. 'She probably didn't think about what it might do to her mentally.' After all, she had just seen her family dead in her house less than 24 hours ago! And here she was, wanting to go back already? He knew he should talk her out of it, but then he glanced at her face. She was so determined to go home. 

As they reached the well, Kagome slightly hesitated, then jumped in. She had prepared herself for the hurt that would come when they entered the house. Who knew if anyone had been there to remove the bodies? Maybe nobody even knew what happened! She felt herself moving between the worlds and then in the hidden well on her property. Inu Yasha landed next to her and with one sweep movement, leapt out of the well with her in his arms.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked her, giving her one more chance to bail out.

"Hai!" Kagome nodded, determined to follow this through. She needed to know what was important enough to send her back here.

The crossed the courtyard to the house and entered. It was eerily quiet and dark. Kagome took a deep breath and entered further into the house. Inu Yasha, not knowing how to help her, did the only thing that he could (even though his pride was gritting its teeth) and took her hand. Kagome smiled in gratitude to him before turning and continuing down towards the kitchen, where she had seen the bodies. Taking a breath, she turned the corner and saw…nothing.

Well, she saw the usual things that were in her kitchen but that was it. No bodies. She took a deep breath, 'Where the police here and left already? Or maybe…' "Was it all a dream?"

Inu Yasha sniffed the air, "There is a smell of old blood is here Kagome, I don't think it was a dream." 

Kagome nodded, she knew that would be too good to be true. 'I don't know what I expected, but what is it that I'm supposed to get?' "Well, until whatever it is that I'm supposed to find shows up, I guess I can pack up as much food and clothes as I can." She let go of Inu Yasha's hand and went up to her room. As she was walking up the stairs, she hear a scratching kind of noise above her. "Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome "eeped" and jumped, surprised to find the hanyou right behind her, "God! Do you always have to be so sneaky!"

Inu Yasha smirked and opened his mouth to say something when they heard the scratching again.

"It's coming from the attic!" Kagome exclaimed, what could be up there?

Inu Yasha walked in front of Kagome as they entered the stairway up to the attic. The scratching noise abruptly stopped and they heard a bang.

Inu Yasha charged up the stairs and threw open the attic door, "Who's in here!" Kagome ran up behind him to catch a glimpse into the attic.

The person looked up at them with wide eyes, "Ah!" it screamed.

Kagome rushed past Inu Yasha, "SOUTA!"

*~*~*

^_^ Did you see that coming? I didn't, it came to me in a right-before-you-fall-asleep-mini-dream-thing© That's when I get my most creative ideas from….tee hee! Review please! Next chapter will be up soon, I'm on a roll!!!


	8. Chapter 8: The Return and The Attack

I think we all know the truth here. I DON'T own Inu Yasha! Why would I lie about such a thing? Honestly people!

Shadows

Chapter 8: The Return and the Attack

Kagome rushed past Inu Yasha, "SOUTA!"

The boy looked up from the place he was attempting to hide behind when Inu Yasha had burst in, "SIS?" he looked at Kagome with astonishment in his eyes.

After Kagome had completely smothered him for awhile, she released him, "How are you alive!? I saw you, with Mother and Grandpa."

Souta shook his head, "That wasn't me, I went to a friends house after school and had dinner over there. When I got home, I saw everyone dead, including myself and then I hear the police coming, so I hid up here!" Souta then looked at Kagome confused. "But you were there too, dead."

Kagome now shook her head, "No, it was a fake me. A woman came and tried to make it seem like I killed everyone. She must have put a fake one of you too."

"But how would she know about Souta?" Inu Yasha asked, "She's never seen him."

"I don't know," Kagome admitted, not sure how Kikyo had known about Souta.

"Well, what do we do now?" Souta asked as he looked up at her, then at Inu Yasha, and back again.

"You'll just have to come through the well with Kagome and me," Inu Yasha stated matter-of-factly and crossed his arms.

Kagome was somewhat shocked. Inu Yasha, being reasonable? Souta jumped up and down, "Alright! I've always wanted to go with!"

Kagome and Inu Yasha started to leave the attic when Souta stopped them, "Hey Kagome, I was bored and looking through this stuff when I found this book. I think its mom's diary, but it had some weird stuff about you in it!"

Kagome turned back around and looked at the book he was holding out. It was a small, leather covered book, tied shut with cords. "Stuff about me?" She questioned and took it from him. Opening the front page, she could see that it had belonged to her mother, with her name 'Ayame' written on the front inside cover.(I have NO idea what Kagome's mom's name is!)

"Yeah," He showed her what page it was. Kagome read aloud (of course she did! So we all can hear!):

_"Dear Diary,_

_Something awful happened today. More awful than what I told you about awhile ago. Sister had her baby today, but she-she died during childbirth. I'm so mad at myself! These last 9 months that she's been pregnant, I've been mad at her, cursing her for messing up my relationship with Akito. I'm still upset about it, but I let the anger ruin mine and her relationship! And now she's gone, and I never told her I loved her, or forgave her. And she left her beautiful baby girl in this world all alone. Well, Akito is still here, but with no mother. I decided when I saw her take her last breath that I would be a mother to her baby and raise it with Akito. It was the least I could do for never getting over my own pain and realizing Akemi had her own. We named the girl Kagome._

_-Ayame"_

Kagome stopped and re-read some of it, especially where Akemi's name was mentioned, then remembered what she had said during the trance. "Akemi is really my mother?" she asked no one in particular, more to herself. She closed the book and decided to think about it later, the more important thing was to get her and Souta out of this world and into the other. And the attic was kind of giving her the hibby jibbys.

Inu Yasha, Souta, and Kagome walked down the stairs of the attic, "Ok Souta! Pack your back pack with some clothes and some food! Not too much, cause we have to carry it with us all the time."

"Can I bring my bike!" Souta asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, that will be faster anyways!" Kagome smiled at him. She knew his bike was one of his prized possessions, having received it for his last birthday.

Inu Yasha "fehed" and walked down into the living room. Kagome packed a couple of pieces of clothing, then went downstairs and packed ramen and other 'non-perishables'.

Souta came down and packed some more food, plus other essentials that Kagome hadn't thought of- like batteries, clock, portable CD player, Polaroid camera, etc (those ARE essentials, right?)

Kagome walked into the living room to where Inu Yasha was sitting impatiently on the couch when she saw a picture overturned on the coffee table. Picking it up, she saw it was the family picture of her family. "Inu Yasha! This is how she knew about Souta! The family picture!" She showed him it, "He was even wearing that same outfit, come to think of it."

Inu Yasha looked at the picture, "Probably," Is all he responded. The old smell of blood in the house was making him sick to his stomach. He just wanted to get out of there.

Finally, they were all ready, and headed to the well. Kagome jumped in with Souta in her arms, and Inu Yasha jumped in with his bike. As they crossed through the time barrier, she heard Souta yell, "COOL!" before they landed in the feudal era. Inu Yasha landed right after them, with the bike. He helped them all out of the well, then went and retrieved the bike. Souta looked around with saucer like eyes, "This place is SOOO cool!!!" He exclaimed and kept looking around while Kagome dragged him towards the village. Inu Yasha just kept quiet and walked behind them with the bike. He felt a presence but couldn't sense who was it was. Hopefully, they could get Souta to safety before whatever it was appeared.

They reached the village and entered Kaede's hut. It was latter evening, and everyone was about to get a nights sleep when Shippo had informed them that Kagome and Inu Yasha were back, with someone else too.

"Kagome! Your back!" Shippo launched himself at Kagome's arms and cuddled into them, before looking at Souta, "Who's that?"

Souta's eyes opened wide again, and he giggled, "A kitsune! Let me hold it next!" (Just like Kagome, ne?)

"That's Souta my brother. Souta, this is Shippo." Kagome introduced, then pointed around the group, "That is Kaede, that's Sango, and that's Miroku."

Souta bowed slightly at each introduction, then said, "It's SO COOL to be here! I've heard so much about all of you! And now I get to live here with you guys too!" Souta babbled a little.

Shippo jumped down and looked at Souta, "Did you bring any candy?"

Souta grinned, "Heck ya! Tons of it!" and the two instantly became good friends.

Inu Yasha half listened to the conversation, and half listened to noises outside. That feeling was still with him, that something was watching them and waiting to attack.

Miroku walked over to Inu Yasha, "Do you feel that ominous presence as well Inu Yasha?" 

"Yeah, as soon as we left the well," Inu Yasha looked outside. The dark nights sky was clouded so that the moon was hardly visible. Then he felt the presence come closer. "Its coming now!"

Kagome stood up quickly, "There's a shard coming this way quickly!" Inu Yasha and Miroku rushed outside. Sango and Kagome grabbed their weapons and headed out as well. "Souta, you and Shippo stay in here where its safe!"

Outside, she could see the demon that had appeared. It was large, standing a couple feet above Inu Yasha and was hunched over slightly, so that it looked like an ogre. It had green skin and its eyes glowed red.

"Give me the Jewels!!"

Inu Yasha smirked and pulled out Tetsuiaga, "Oh yeah, cause we'd really just hand them over like that!"

Miroku readied his wind tunnel when they noticed the cloud of bees behind the ogre. "Shit! They're from Naraku!" Inu Yasha swore. 

Miroku put the beads back around his hand and moved his staff into his hand. "Dammit!"

"My name is Orenki! Give me the shards for my Lord Naraku!" The thing swung his club (typical ogre weapon) at Inu Yasha, who easily jumped out of the way.

"Well, I'll enjoy slicing you up even more now that I know you work for Naraku!" Inu Yasha shouted and lunged at him. But the ogre disappeared just as Inu Yasha would have stabbed him, reappearing behind him and slamming his club into his back.

"Pititful Hanyou! Naraku has granted me some of his magic to come and defeat you and your pitiful _human_ company!"

Inu Yasha jumped away just as another blow meant for him landed on the ground where he had just been. 'Damn! For a big demon, he's fast!'

Sango ran forward and threw her weapon at Orenki, who deflected it and sent it to Sango's feet. "Dammit!" She grabbed it and dodged a blow from the demon and landed on the other side of Miroku, "How is he so fast!"

Miroku glared and the bugs in the air, "Damn those bee things!"

Kagome drew and arrow back and was about to infuse it with pure power when she remembered what Akemi had said. Instead, she tried to infuse it with natural magic, the first type she had learned, fire. The arrow began to glow red. She released it and watched as it flew towards the demon. As if knowing it was coming, Orenki swatted it away like a harmless bug. But as his hand connected with it, it burst into flames and sent him flying back, grabbing his hand. "What kind of Sorcery is that!!?"

Inu Yasha took this as his chance and raced forward, slicing the demons chest. Green colored liquid came pouring out, and the area filled with a nauseous smell. It was almost too much for Inu Yasha to stand, with his heightened senses.

"You can't defeat me! I'm too powerful!" Orenki screamed and grabbed his chest in pain. Kagome took this as her chance to use her new magic to the fullest.

Holding her hands out in front, with the wrists touching and palms apart, she pointed them at Orenki, "FIRE!!" she screamed and felt as if her hands were on fire. An inferno of power flared out of her palms and shot out at the monster.

"NOO!" The demon screamed, then disintegrated in front of them. With the monster being defeated, the bee-like-demons took off, back to their master. Kagome ran up to the pile of reeking ashes and found the shard. Putting it safely into her jar, she sighed. So the magic really _would work. It came as a great relief to her._

"Kagome! Was that some of the magic you were taught?" Miroku asked in wonder at her new found skills.

"That was amazing!" Sango stated, putting her weapon back on her back.

Kagome nodded. Souta came running out of the hut, "Wow Sis! You are SOO cool! Where'd you learn that? Can I learn? When…" Souta continued to babble on and on. 

Inu Yasha was impressed with Kagome's new skills as well, but wasn't going to say so in front of all his friends.

The group went back into the hut for a nights rest, not realizing they were still being watched.

*~*~*

"So, the Miko has gained some new interesting powers….maybe it is time for you to go back to play with her some more, Kikyo?"

"As you wish, Master Naraku," Kikyo replied, her eyes pupil less. She disappeared from his sight.

"This is a bit of a twist in my plans, but they will still proceed as expected!"

*~*~

Well…..that's chapter 8! Sorry for everyone who was confused by the whole Souta thing! I just couldn't kill him off! Besides, now Shippo has someone to play with! 

Please Review and let me know if you like it or not!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

Okay, first of all- Thank you soooooooooo much for all of the reviews!!! I was so shocked that I got that many, after only receiving like 4 for the first few chapters. Secondly, wouldn't you know once people actually _reviewed my story, that my muse of inspiration flew right out the window and went to the bar for two weeks?? Try as I could, it just wouldn't come back! But, it's here _finally_ and so the story continues!!!!_

Thirdly, I don't own Inu Yasha

Fourthly- This was done like a week ago, but fanfiction.net would not let me upload it for the life of me! So, sorry for the delay!!

Shadows

Chapter 9: Revelations

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She was laying on her sleeping bag, thinking over the days events. She was happy that Souta was alive, but going back home had brought even more questions about herself now. Opening her eyes again, she rolled slightly to the right, trying not to wake up Shippo (who as usual was curled up next to her), and reached into her bag. Pulling out her flashlight and the book she had found in the attic, she decided to go outside the hut and read a little more. Trying to silently creep through the hut, she saw that everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She smiled down at her brother, then looked to the doorway and saw that Inu Yasha was gone. 'He's probably out sleeping in a tree, _as usual_. Oh well, then I don't have to try to sneak by him' she thought and headed out of the hut. Walking to the edge of the woods, she found the tree where she had fallen asleep before and had begun her training._ Sitting down with her back to the tree, Kagome opened the book that had been her mother's diary. She decided to begin at the beginning._

_Dear Diary,_

_I received you today for my birthday! Akemi gave this to me and it is so beautiful. Well, you should know, it is you! But, anyways, today Akemi and I turned 18. Finally adults! We had a small gathering of relatives over for dinner, then we went out with our friends. Tano introduced us to his cousin, Akito Higurashi. He just moved into the area and I guess he will be going to college with us. He's a real cutey too! Well, I'm tired, so that's it for now!_

_-Ayame_

Kagome glanced over a few pages, skipping some of the meaningless things her mother was babbling about. A page caught her attention. 

_Diary,_

_I'm so happy! Akito asked me on a date today! Oooh! And Akemi was SO jealous, thinking that he was going to ask her! We're having a little bit of a tiff right now, she's mad because she claims that she liked him first or something like that. Well, she never told me! So I don't care, I really like him and that's that! Anyways, I shouldn't be writing like this when I'm angry, what if she read this someday? Anyways, goodbye for now!_

_-Ayame_

Moving on a couple of pages, she scanned them until she found something of interest again.

_Diary,_

_Is it a bad thing to be so mad at someone that you'd give anything to make them hurt? Father has always been SO happy that his precious Akemi has the powers of a miko, and she's always been his favorite. She's always had everything perfect in her life, and now she is trying steal Akito away from me!! I don't know exactly what happened, but I saw her flirting with him at dinner, and then she wanted to talk to him outside. She REALLY thinks that she can take him away from me!! Well, I showed her. After Akito left, I told her EXACTLY what I thought of her, and that no one would ever love her, especially not my Akito. She went on and on about how I was always jealous of her and that I was crazy! Well, maybe I am jealous of her, she's always been father's favorite. But finally I have something that she doesn't, and she wants to take it away from me! Well, if that's what she wants then it will be all out war!_

_-Ayame_

Kagome sighed at her mother's comments. "She always did kind of trail on and on…"she murmured to herself, and flipped a couple of more pages.

_Diary,_

_I can't believe it! I can NOT believe it! She actually did it, she stole him from me! Well, not exactly. More like she seduced him like some hussy! I mean, I know it takes two to tango and all that but still, Akito does not love her, he told me so. But, that doesn't matter. I'm not sure if I'll be able to forgive either one of them. Oh, and it gets even better diary. They wouldn't have told me about it, I'm sure, but Akemi's pregnant! And it's Akito's! I really could die…I can't believe that they would do this to me. I don't know what I will do now._

_-Ayame_

With a sigh, Kagome closed the book. She knew what happened after that, for the most part. Without realizing she was talking outloud, she whispered, "So, my aunt is my mom and my mom my aunt, or my aunt is my adopted mom and my mom is my adopted aunt? Oh, I'm going to give myself a headache!" Kagome put her hand to her head and sighed again.

"Feh, I agree," a voice called from the tree above her. "You think too much."

Kagome, knowing exactly who it was (who wouldn't? A voice, calling from a tree top…hmmm), simply opened her mouth and said, "Sit." And Inu Yasha came tumbling down.

"Damnit wench! What the hell was that for?!"

"For spying and interrupting my train of thought." Kagome replied and watched as the hanyou rolled his eyes and waited for the spell to lift.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Inu Yasha huffed grumpily as he sat up, cross legged. "You should know better than to wander off on your own."

"I couldn't sleep. I kept lying there, trying to understand everything that's happened the last two days, but I couldn't so I thought I'd clear my head."

"Like I said, you think too much," he said again, but gently this time. "So, what were you talking about anyways. Your mom and aunt?"

Sighing, Kagome looked at the book and then back at Inu Yasha, "That book is my mother's diary, from when she was a little older than me. Apparently, my mom isn't really my mom. She's actually my aunt."

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow, " I remember you reading that book in the attic at your home. So, what happened to your real mom?"

"She died in childbirth." Kagome said quietly, not sure how she should act about all this.

"Oh" Inu Yasha replied, thinking about what she had just said. Her life was becoming more and more complicated, and there really wasn't anything that he could do about it. Except, maybe comfort her. But that would mean revealing things that he didn't think he should. Like, his feelings towards her. Trying to swallow his pride, (and keep a blush from appearing!) he extended his arm around the young miko and pulled her closer to his side.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome was surprised at his sudden motion.

"Kagome, I-I know that a lot of stuff is happening right now," he managed to get out, and, throwing his pride and his so-called common sense to the wind, reached over to pull her into an embrace, "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, always."

Kagome felt tears spring into her eyes. 'Geez' she thought 'haven't I cried a river already?' But she knew that these tears were actually tears of joy, at knowing that the object of her affection, and a lot of the time agitation, really did care for her more than he let on. "Inu Yasha…thank you…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the closeness that they were sharing.

 For a moment it seemed like the world had stopped. Inu Yasha pulled slightly away from Kagome and looked deeply into her eyes. 'It feels so right…" Inu Yasha thought to himself as he felt himself sink into the deep brown abyss of her eyes. Her eyes were so warm and comforting, he felt like he could look into them forever. Without even knowing what it was drawing him to her, he felt his head slowly lean down, and his eyes looked down at her lips. 'I wonder what they would taste like….feel like against mine.' Part of him was screaming at him to stop, the other part urging him on. The latter seemed to be winning the argument.

As Kagome stared into his eyes, she felt him leaning in towards her. 'Oh my god, is he going to kiss me!' Surprise and shock, as well as hope and anticipation flooded through her as she unconsciously wet her lips. His lips were closer now and she could feel his hot breath come through them onto hers. Closing her eyes, she felt the sensation sending tingles exploding below her skin. Oh, how she had waited for this moment!

Gently, as if making sure that this was right, Inu Yasha's lips brushed hers. Breaking off the chaste kiss, he pulled away slightly to look at her again. Kagome's eyes flew open, full of questions. Why now, was it her he was kissing or Kikyo's image? Did he even realize what he was doing to her? Before she had a chance to ask him, he leaned in again and whispered softly "Kagome…aishiteru" Closing his eyes, he waited there, inches from her face, waiting for her response. 'please don't let this be wrong…please don't let her hate me for doing this!'

Shock again went through Kagome's body. Had she heard him right? He loved her? _HER? Kagome? Realization flooded into her, making the tears that had sprung to her eyes earlier roll over to her cheeks and down her face._

Smelling the scent of salty tears, Inu Yasha opened his eyes sorrowfully and wiped them away. 'shit shit shit! She's crying! Ok, just jump away and pretend like you-' his thoughts didn't get any further as his ears, with their extra sensitive hearing abilities, picked up her next words.

"Aishiteru Inu Yasha….always" Kagome whispered, and leaned forward, joining her lips to his. The kiss grew more passionate as they both allowed the feelings that had been building up between them finally emerge till it almost consumed them. Breaking off the kiss to breathe, Kagome looked at Inu Yasha curiously, "Why Inu Yasha? Why now?"

Inu Yasha took one of her hands into his and with the other arm wrapped around her waist, leaned against the tree. "I don't know…something just told me that it-it was right."

Kagome looked down at where her hand was resting in his. Placing her other hand over his, she looked back up to him to see him gazing at their hands as well, "Inu Yasha-"she began, but was cut off by a shout.

"INU YASHA!" the voice called from the woods behind them and an arrow flew by their heads. Grabbing Kagome, he jumped up into a defensive stance, putting her behind him protectively. 'That voice…' he thought to himself.

Kikyo emerged from the forest, her bow drawn with another arrow pointed at the couple. "How dare you betray me with that…._girl_" she sneered, taking a couple steps closer.

'Shit! I didn't even sense her like normal…' Inu Yasha thought, then remembered what Kikyo had done to Kagome's family. "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Kagome's fists clenched the back of his shirt, trying to control her rage at the woman in front of them. 'She…how _dare_ she show up, after she murdered my family!'

Kikyo smirked and glanced at the angry girl, "Now now Kagome, whatever is it making you so angry?"

Feeling her temper flare up, Kagome jumped out from behind her protector, "You bitch! How dare you come here and act like this! You murderer! And to think, you're supposed to be a miko!"

Kikyo laughed, "You don't get it, do you reincarnation! I _don't care_ anymore! I'm dead, why would it matter what I do. I've already been to hell, I know what to expect!"

"Kikyo, leave." Inu Yasha growled, prepared to pull his sword. He couldn't believe that he would ever do that to someone he had once loved, (yeah, that's right! He's over it! ^_~ finally!) but something about the way Kikyo was acting wasn't right. Her scent wasn't exactly the same and…where were her soul stealing demons? His eyes widened as he looked more closely at her and sniffed. Growling again, he pulled the tetsuiga (um, did I spell that right?O.o?) from its sheath. "Who are you, cause you sure as hell ain't Kikyo!"

Kagome looked at him in surprise, then back at Kikyo. 'Not Kikyo?' What was he talking about, of course this was Kikyo…or was it? Looking closely, she saw something she had failed to notice, due to her anger. "Inu Yasha! She has a jewel shard in her back!"

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed as the Kikyo-thing laughed, "So, figured that out already, did you? No, I am not Kikyo, but I will still send you to hell, Inu Yasha!" and with that the Kikyo clone sent another arrow flying at him, this one covered in a black light.

Easily dodging it, Inu Yasha scoffed at her, "You'll have to do better than that!"

A smirk crossed the woman's face, "Oh, I don't think so…" the arrow's black energy exploded around them and filled the area with a blackish purple mist.

"What the-" Inu Yasha coughed into his sleeve, and tried to step over to Kagome, who had fallen to her knees, coughing as well.

"My master Naraku has lent me his powerful miasma to help with my task." The Kikyo clone laughed and lept towards the hanyou with a knife she pulled from her sleeve, "Die Inu Yasha!" she stabbed the knife into his shoulder and then kicked him away. 

The wound was nothing he couldn't heal from soon but the miasma was another story. It felt like it was ripping him up from the inside out. He could only imagine what it was doing to a human like Kagome. "Kagome!" he called out, and the woman turned towards him and smirked.

"Don't worry about the girl, Inu Yasha, I will take good care of her!" The Kikyo look-alike turned back around and picked up the unconscious girl. "Master Naraku has plans for you girl!"

"NO!" Inu Yasha struggled to get up, using the tetsuiga to brace himself.

Raising her hand, the woman sent another blast of miasma at him, knocking him a good 10 feet into a tree. "If you want to get her back so badly, you will come and face Master Naraku!" With that, she disappeared into the woods with Kagome.

"Kagome….no!" Inu Yasha whispered before unconsciousness overtook him.

*~*~*

Well, that's it! I _had to add some fluffiness in! Geez, I was already into the 9th chapter and nothing happened yet! What's wrong with me!!!! Anyhoo, please review it and tell me what you think! Updates from now on shouldn't take so long because I know _exactly_ where I'm going with this! *insert evil laugh here* ^_^;;_


	10. Chapter 10: Journey!

So sorry for the lateness in this chapter! I _do_ still know exactly where this story is going. I have a very valid excuse for not a sooner update. Poor little (stupid) me cut my hand at work, right between my thumb and forefinger. So, with stiches and all, it was kind of hard to type. But, my stiches are out (and I've got a really cool bumpy scar thing!) and so I can type again! Yeah! So, without too much further ado, the next chapter!

Oh, by the way, I don't own Inu Yasha. And another BTW, some of the characters in this chapter and a little later might be a tad out of character, but only for the reason that…um, I haven't actually _seen_ them in the series. Just heard that they exist and stuff, so I just took a shot in the dark! Let me know if the shot misses, K? ^_^;;

Shadows

Chapter 10: Journey

"Inu Yasha!" Shippo cried as he poked at the unconscious hanyou. "Are you alright?"

Groggily Inu Yasha lifted his head, "Augh..what happened…Kagome!" he yelled and grabbed the nearest person, Shippo. "Where is she!"

"We were about to ask you the same thing Inu Yasha." Miroku sat down and looked at him. "It's nearly dawn. I woke up and found both you and Kagome gone."

"I followed her out here last night, and then we were attacked by a monster of Naraku's that looked like Kikyo!" Inu Yasha shook his head to clear it from the grogginess the miasma had caused and stood up. "We have to go after her! That thing said that Naraku had sent her to get Kagome!"

"Do you think it was the same thing that attacked Kagome's family?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"I'm sure of it."

"Well, we have to go back and tell the others about what has happened here." Miroku suggested, and the three of them headed back towards Kaede's hut.

*~*~*

_"Kagome…Kagome…"_ a voice called out to her, from within the darkness that seemed to be surrounding her.

"Who is it? Who is that?" Kagome questioned out to it, trying to find who is was coming from. The voice was so familiar, but sounded so far away.

_"Kagome...you need to listen to me. Soon you will be out of my reach. Don't let the darkness swallow you! Whatever you do, don't listen to the questions in your heart!"_

"What? What does that mean!" Kagome questioned into the darkness again.

_"Wake up!"_

"What??"

"I said wake up woman!" as Kagome slowly opened her eyes she realized that voice belonged to someone else. "I'm not going to just let you sleep all day while I carry you around like some sack!" the woman tossed Kagome on to the ground and looked at her.

Kagome rubbed her head that had hit the ground with the throw. Slowly she looked up and discovered who had dumped her on the ground. "Ka-Kagura??"

Kagura looked down at her and smirked, "Well, good to know you remember me. Now would you be so kind as to get off your ass and get moving?"

*~*~*

"I wanna go too!!" Shippo yelled and pouted at Inu Yasha.

"I said no! Your staying here with Kagome's brother!" Inu Yasha yelled back and ignored the pouting.

"Listen Shippo, Souta. You both need to stay here, where it's safe. Kagome would be really mad at us if she knew we let you come with us on a dangerous mission." Sango tried to explain to the boys.

"But I've been on plenty of dangerous missions before, I've traveled with you guys everywhere!" Shippo went on pouting. Souta just looked back and forth at them all. 

"Well, just stay here and keep Souta company then. Kagome would be happy to know that you were looking out for him."

Shippo pouted a little still, but shook his head in agreement. Souta looked at them, then walked up to Inu Yasha and tugged on his pants a little to get his attention. "Inu Yasha? Please, bring my sister back safely."

Inu Yasha looked down at Souta and tried to smile confidently, "No problem kid."

"Yes, do not worry Souta, we will bring your sister back unharmed," Miroku promised him as well.

With that, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku, along with Kirara, left Souta and Shippo in the care of Kaede and headed off into the woods in the direction they believed Naraku's castle to be.

*~*~*

Kagome followed after Kagura silently. "What happened to that woman dressed like Kikyo that attacked me and Inu Yasha?"

"Naraku sent me to accompany you the rest of the way" Kagura answered, without bothering to glance at her. "He seems to think that that demon he created had served her purpose."

"Oh" Kagome answered and continued to follow her. Soon they came upon a large castle, covered in Naraku's miasma.

"Here we are. Get over here." Kagura yelled to her and grabbed her arm. She then called out "Master Naraku, we are here!" The two of them disappeared and then reappeared inside the castle.

Dragging Kagome into a great hall, she threw Kagome in front of her onto the ground and then knelt down herself. Kagome glanced upwards in front of her and found Naraku sitting on a chair, on his left Kanna with her mirror, and Kohaku to his right.

"How wonderful for you to join us girl. I have gone to great trouble to bring you here, but I hope that it was worth it."

Kagome stood up and faced him, anger building within her, "What exactly is it that you want with me Naraku!"

Naraku smirked at her, "Simple, Kagome, I've brought you here to kill Inu Yasha."

Kagome almost laughed, "Your insane! Why would I do that! I would never hurt Inu Yasha!"

Naraku's smirk got bigger, "You know girl, I was hoping you'd say that!" As he began to laugh, Kagura grabbed her by the shoulder and she felt something collide with her head before everything went black.

Um….I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but its kind of just setting it up. I promise the next one will be longer! And thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I greatly appreciated it!

Please review my story! Review inspire me!! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: Kagura's True Self

Thank You, Thank You to everyone who has reviewed my story!!

As always, I do NOT own Inu Yasha…does this really come as a surprise to anyone?!?

Shadows

Chapter 11: Kagura's True Self

Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku traveled through the morning and into the afternoon before finally stopping to rest. Inu Yasha knew that he could have kept going, but having two human companions with him made him not able to travel as much as he wanted, if he wanted to keep their company.

As Sango prepared lunch for them, Inu Yasha jumped into a tree and waited. They had brought some of Kagome's stash of Ramen with them, but he really didn't feel like eating when Kagome was in danger. All he could do was think about her…and the words they had shared before she was taken.

_"Aishiteru Inu Yasha…always"_

With a sigh, he settled into his branch a little further. Why did it have to happen, and right after they finally had confessed their feelings? A small portion of him was _almost glad that the attack had happened- at least now he knew that it was Naraku he was dealing with, not Kikyo. Somehow, even though Naraku was a strong demon, he was more relieved that it was him then Kikyo. At least he didn't have to worry about his old love sucking the soul out of his new one. But why was Naraku suddenly targeting Kagome? Usually his attacks were either at himself or Miroku, and once in awhile sending Kohaku after Sango. Was it because she was reincarnation, had he decided to try and render the same fate?_

"Inu Yasha, lunch is ready." Sango called up into the tree.

With a "feh", Inu Yasha jumped down to the fire where his bowl of Ramen was sitting.

"So, Inu Yasha, have you given any thought as to what we will do when we find Naraku's castle?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

Inu Yasha looked at him briefly out of the corner of his eyes, then continued eating. "No"

Sango sighed and Miroku nodded and ate before replying, "So it will be the regular 'Run in and attack without any plan' plan again?" he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Don't you think that will be a little predictable? You said that the demon he sent said to come after them. Won't he be expecting us?" Sango asked, picking up Kirara and petting her while she spoke to him.

"Well…yeah" Inu Yasha grumbled.

"So perhaps we should think of a different sort of plan that he might not be expecting?" Miroku questioned.

"Fine, whatever. You guys think of a plan and let me know. Until then, lets just keep traveling as much as we can." Inu Yasha put down his bowl and his companions nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going. Maybe we can reach a village by nightfall." Sango suggested and the three (plus Kirara!) headed off again.

*~*~*

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. There was a blaring pain at the back of her head as she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small, dark room, chained to the wall. 'Oh great, this must be Naraku's dungeon!' she thought to herself as she tried to get into a more comfortable position.

Just then the door to her dingy cell opened and Kagura walked in, carefully closing the door behind her. As she turned to face her, Kagome drew in a breath sharply seeing that she had some sort of weapon in her hands. 'What, are they going to torture me now?!' she thought to herself and looked back at Kagura's face. She was surprised to see not hatred in her eyes, but instead they were full of anger, sadness, and something else…almost shame.

"Kagura…"

"You know why I'm here Kagome, don't you? I'm supposed to, by _any_ means necessary, make you Naraku's servant. He wants me to brainwash you into betraying Inu Yasha, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Kagome prompted, surprised at the sudden confession.

"But I feel like…I mean, I don't want to. I feel bad for you, with all we've already put you through. Watching everything that's happened to you, it's just not right!" She sighed and turned away.

"Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed, extremely surprised, "I-I can't believe, I mean, you truly are a good person-"

"I am not!" Kagura cut her off, "I am NOT a good person! I am a demon, and a slave to Naraku! I don't know why I'm acting like this. I should just follow my masters orders but- I can't!" She clenched her fists and was quiet for a moment, as if listening to something Kagome could not hear. "He will know soon that I have disobeyed him, and I will not be able to-" the door opened behind her, cutting her voice off.

Kanna emerged from the shadows of the doorway and looked at Kagura. "Master Naraku wishes to speak to you now."

Casting a sorrowful look at Kagome, Kagura slowly nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Kanna smiled coldly at Kagome, "Since my _sister_ was unable to carry out our master's simple wishes, I must." She took a couple of steps towards her.

Kagome knew she was in trouble. Using her newly-found magic, she tried to conjure fire to wield at the girl who now approached her. Nothing happened. Panicking, she attempted others: ice, water, thunder, earth. Nothing. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!'

Kanna smirked as she watched her attempts, "You are trying in vain, foolish girl. Those chains around your wrists are guards to keep your magic under control. You won't be able to do any spells unless Lord Naraku wishes so!" She laughed and took another step forwards. Kagome, full out panicking now, tried to kick her away. Her foot connected with Kanna's stomach, sending her stumbling a couple of feet away.

A now clearly angered Kanna collected herself and looked at her with anger raging in her eyes, "You will regret that!" Raising her hand, she sent a powerful wave of energy at Kagome.

Kagome let out a scream as the spell hit her body with excruciating pain.

*~*~*

Inu Yasha stiffened and stopped walking suddenly, making Sango and Miroku, who were following him, stop as well.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked, puzzled by his sudden actions.

"Something…somethings wrong with Kagome!" He stuttered out, unable to shake the feeling of dread that had rapidly spread throughout his body.

"What do you mean, somethings wrong with Kagome? How do you know?" Sango questioned.

"I just do! I just sensed it or something"

"So you have already created a bond with that girl?"

All three of them looked towards where the new voice had come from. "Kikyo…" Inu Yasha whispered.

Kikyo stepped out of the woods towards them. "You have already formed a bond with her. Have you really already forgotten me?"

"Kikyo…what are you doing here?" Inu Yasha asked her, not really wanting to see her there, but still feeling drawn to her.

"After all we have been through Inu Yasha, you now care for that girl, that _reincarnation of me. How could you betray me again?"_

Sango and Miroku stepped a little away from where the two of them were. They knew that Inu Yasha had to handle this on his own.

"I have not forgotten you Kikyo but…you are dead. What we had died 50 years ago when you died and I was pinned to that tree." He tried to not look into her eyes, which seemed to be dragging him nearer, despite his efforts not to.

"Do you think I can let you go after all this time? Do you really think that I _will let you go? You promised to accompany me to hell! Will you now break yet another promise to me?"_

Inu Yasha looked down, trying to find the words, "Kikyo…I have to. I can't go with you. I-I love Kagome!" he yelled to her, and looked at her again, "I love Kagome! What we had is gone, so just leave us alone!"

Kikyo gasped as he yelled the words. Looking at him through narrowed eyes, she spoke to him coldly. "You WILL come with me Inu Yasha. I am the only one who will ever truly love you, and you I." Her spirit demons came closer and lifted her up so that she began to float. "I will return soon, and you will come with me to hell, Inu Yasha!" with that, Kikyo floated away.

Sighing, Inu Yasha sat down on the ground and thought to himself, 'I can't believe I just did that!'

Seeing as he had obviously forgotten they were there, Miroku snuck up behind him and asked in a lecherous tone, "So…what exactly _did_ happen in the woods last night?"

*wack* Sango's boomerang landed on his head, knocking the grin of his face, as well as his body to the ground. Turning to Inu Yasha, she asked, "Shall we continue traveling?"

Inu Yasha nodded and stood up. Now more than ever they needed to hurry to save Kagome.

"Ow Sango, can't you take a joke?"

*~*~*

Naraku glanced up from where he was sitting in his room. Sensing a familiar presence, he looked over to where he had felt it. "Well, this is unexpected. What brings you here?" he questioned his visitor.

Kikyo stepped out of the shadows of the hall. "I've come here to offer my assistance to you Naraku."

Naraku smirked, "And why would I want your help?"

Kikyo ignored his comment and continued, "You want Inu Yasha dead, as do I. I also want my soul returned to me. After you are done with the girl, I will regain my soul from her."

"Why would I agree to such a deal? Where is the benefit for me?"

Kikyo was now the one to smirk, "My assistance in the destruction of Inu Yasha, and, _Onigumo, my loyalty to you."_

Ok! Chapter 11 done! Yeah! (does little victory dance)

Please please please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Like Mothers, Like Daugher?

Here we go again, with Chapter 12! Yeah, I am on a roll! Anywhoo…I don't own Inu Yasha (duh!) Enjoy ^_^

Shadows

Chapter 12: Like Mother(s), Like Daughter?

Kagome felt as though she was floating. Floating through memories of her youth, her life, her family.

As the memories continued to pass by, she felt as if she was beginning to not remember some. 'Who is that?...Oh yeah, my father. He died when I was 10…funny, I don't remember his name…'

Kanna grimaced as her power continued to flow out of her and into the girl. She was taking a lot of strength out of her to make her loose her memories. Suddenly she hit a wall around a deeply hidden part of her subconscious. "What…is that?"

She stopped the spell and looked at Kagome, who was unconscious. "Master Naraku" she called out, "Something is wrong! I can't break through her mind!"

Naraku materialized beside her and looked at the girl, "What do you mean?"

Kanna shook her head, "I don't know. I just hit a massive wall that I can't break through."

"Weakling" Naraku mumbled and began the same spell that Kanna had used. Almost immediately he reached the same wall. 'What _is that? Usually nothing can block out my power…' Probing deeper into the wall, he found that it was a binding spell that had been placed on Kagome's mind._

"Clever. Someone has placed a spell around this part of her mind. But why would someone do this, unless…" A though popped into his head.

"Unless what, Master Naraku?"

"Quiet. I am going to break the spell. We'll see what happens then."

Reaching inside himself for more power, Naraku pushed against the spell and found the weakest point. As he did, the spell broke and a flash of light broke off his spell and sent Kanna and him back, onto the ground.

"That- That light! What is it?" Naraku yelled as he shielded his eyes.

The light was coming from Kagome, who seemed to be glowing with it.

The memories playing through Kagome's mind came to a halt as a vivid, clear memory sprung up. Her and her brother, playing with her father in the yard of the shrine. They were laughing and sitting on the ground. As she looked up at her father, a feeling of happiness washed over her. He sat there, laughing with them, while the wind blew through his long bluish-black hair while on top his head his dog ears twitched-

'Wait a second...' Part of Kagome's mind said to her, 'Since when did Dad have dog ears?!?'

Her mind played through more memories as she recalled her mother and grandfather talking about some spell to bind memories and another to hide things form others' eyes. At the time she hadn't known what they were talking about. But now, as she recalled the memories which had become crystal clear, she finally understood.

'Oh my God! My dad's a youkai!'

'No wait!' another part of her screamed, as images played of her father, with them at a carnival one full-moon night, with human ears and human features.

'Oh my God, then he's a hanyou!'

As soon as she though this, everything became clearer. Why she never remembered it, why she never found herself _really_ frightened of demons. Sure, some of them scared her, but most didn't bother her at all. Even when Inu Yasha had at first attacked her, she wasn't afraid of his actions, more angry and his words. It all began to make perfect sense to her.

Naraku could've laughed. He now understood. As he watched, the girls hair grew to past her lower back, and her nails turned into claws. He waited to see if any ears would appear, which they didn't. 'Oh well, that doesn't mean anything. I can smell it all over her. She's part demon!'

*~*~*

"Come on Souta, let's go out and play!" Shippo called to him, running out the door of Kaede's hut.

"Okay!" Souta yelled back, and began to follow him when he abruptly stopped.

"Souta? Are ye alright?" Kaede asked him, stepping forward.

"Uh…I feel kinda funny…" Souta mumbled and fell to the ground.

"Souta!" Shippo yelled, and he and Kaede rushed towards him, but stopped when they saw a light engulf him.

"What's going on?!" Shippo asked Kaede, scared.

"I do not know. Look at what's happening!" Kaede said in amazement, pointing at the boy.

Souta's nails had grown to claws and dog ears popped out the top of his head.

"Hey! He looks just like Inu Yasha!" Shippo exclaimed loudly, surprised at finding his friend now partly demon.

The light disappeared and Souta grabbed for his new ears, which had become a source of pain, "AHH!!! MAKE THE NOISES STOP!!"

*~*~*

Having now broken through the last, deepest part of Kagome's mind, Naraku ordered Kanna to finish the mind-control spell.

Just as Kagome was beginning to recognize the pictures and memories, they were gone. All that was left in her mind now was darkness, and a voice she hated.

_"You must obey Naraku! You must kill Inu Yasha!"_

'No! I can't! I love him!'

_"You MUSTt obey Naraku! You WILL kill Inu Yasha!"_

'No, never! Naraku will not control my heart!'

_"Foolish Girl!!" The voice screamed in her head, "_You seem to not understand that you have no choice!!_" Pain followed, more agonizing than before, then complete nothingness._

"It is done, Master Naraku." Kanna said, turning to him with a bow.

"Very good Kanna. You may leave now. Please go up and deal with your sister now."

"Yes, Master" Kanna bowed again and left to go to Kagura.

"Kagome…open your eyes!" Naraku called out to her.

Slowly, as if forced to, Kagome's eyes opened. Her eyes which were once a warm brown were now replaced by silver-blue ones. They remained unfocused as she slowly looked towards him.

"Who is your master Kagome?"

"Naraku….Naraku is my master."

*~*~*

Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and of course Kirara, had continued traveling until night fall. Once it was too dark out to continue, Miroku insisted that Inu Yasha let them stop for the night. After setting up their camp for the night they all sat down ant ate dinner (ramen, of course!).

Sango went off to take a bath in a hot spring they had passed just a little ways back, leaving Inu Yasha and Miroku to discuss the events of the day. Which of course meant that Inu Yasha hopped up to a tree branch to mope about Kikyo and Kagome, leaving the monk alone(Which isn't a good idea when any of the girls go to take a bath!).

After relaxing in the spring for awhile and washing her hair, Sango heard the bushes rustling behind her. Knowing exactly who it was, she lifted her weapon (always placed nearby) and threw it at the peeping-tom. After she heard the definite *thud* of it connecting with the intruder, she jumped out of the hot spring and dressed as quickly as humanly possible.

Emerging from the bushes Miroku stumbled, rubbing a bump on his head and holding Sango's weapon. "You know, a simple 'Get out of here!' or something would probably work just as well as a bump on the head."

Sango 'hmphed' and tried to grab her boomerang back from him, but he stepped back to that she couldn't reach it. "I don't know if I should give this back to you. For someone who's a demon slayer, you sure like to use it on humans quite a bit."

"If you acted more like a decent human than some perverted person, maybe I would! Really Houshii-San, why is it that you always have to be so lecherous?" Sango angrily asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Miroku seriously pondered her question for a second, then smiled, "I don't know…must run in my family blood!"

Sango sighed, "Could you please give me my weapon back?"

Miroku handed it over. Sango began to walk away when she heard him say quietly, as if not really wanting her to hear, "I guess it's my only way to show how I feel…"

Sango stopped dead in her tracks. Turning towards him, she almost dropped her beloved boomerang, "Wh-What did you say?"

Miroku closed his eyes. "I – er, it was nothing. Nothing at all," he walked to her, "I'll walk back to camp with you."

Sango nodded. As the walked back, neither said a word. 'I know he said something…I _think I heard him right but….what does that mean? Why would he say something like that?' She glanced over at him and saw that he was looking straightforward, but, as if feeling her gaze on him, glanced at her. Looking away quickly, she felt a blush come to her face. 'Why am I acting like this!? It's just Housh- um, Miroku, after all. I'm just overreacting.'_

When they got back to camp, each took a different side of the fire and laid to sleep for the night.

"Good-night, Sango-chan." Miroku quietly said, and rolled over to sleep.

Sango, who had been almost asleep, heard his words and her eye's flew wide open 'Sango…_Chan?? I know I heard _that_ right….' She glanced over at Miroku, who's back was turned to her and felt a smile come to her lips. "Good night, Miroku." She whispered across the fire._

*~*~*

Inu Yasha was asleep and dreaming high up in a tree overlooking where Miroku and Sango were sleeping. He was having his usual dream/nightmare of being pinned to a tree by Kikyo…except this time, it turned into Kagome who was sealing him with the sacred arrow.

_"Kagome! Don't!"_

_"Die Inu Yasha!" _Kagome in the dream yelled and let the arrow go. As it flew towards him, it seemed to slow down and stopped about a foot from his chest. The world in his dream seemed to fade away, and he found himself sitting in the woods, near Kaede's village.

"_What's going on now?" Inu Yasha asked in his dream, confused by the sudden shift in scenery._

"_Inu Yasha…I need your help" a womans voice called out to him that was vaguely familiar._

Standing up and looking around, he called out, "_Who's there? Who are you?_"

A woman materialized in front of him, that looked much like Kagome's mother, but yet was not. Was this the "Aunt" she had told him about from her dreams?

"_Yes, I am Akemi, and Yes, before you ask, I CAN read your thoughts, at least, when your dreaming I can. I don't have much time. Please listen carefully Inu Yasha. Kagome is outside of my reach right now. I cannot speak to her at the place she is presently in. But I do know that she has changed…"_

"_What do you mean has changed?" Inu Yasha questioned her._

Akemi frowned, "_I do not know exactly, but I fear that her soul has been corrupted by something. Now I don't have much time, so listen. You are heading in the right direction. If you continue on this path, then at the next village head North, you should reach the place where she is being held. At least, that is where I last able to sense her presence."_

Inu Yasha nodded. Akemi continued, "_Please Inu Yasha, save my daughter. And remember that however she may appear to you outwardly, know that she has not changed inwardly."_

"_Hey, wait a second!" He called out, confused by what she meant by that last bit, but Akemi was already gone, and Inu Yasha found himself awake in the tree he had gone to sleep in. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon._

"Alright, today we _will reach the place where Kagome is," Inu Yasha said out loud, but was more a vow to himself, "And I will save her!"_

Whoa! Two chapters in one day? I am SO on a roll…..tee hee hee! ^_^ Um….but don't expect this all the time, ok? Or else my muse will curl up and die of exhaustion. But, you should see the little happy dance she makes when people review! So, please make my muse happy! Review review review!!!! ^_~


	13. Chapter 13: Naraku's Castle, Part One

Again, I don't own Inu Yasha. Longer Author note at the end! ^_^

Shadows

Chapter 13: Naraku's Castle, Part One

As the sun began to rise higher into the sky, Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree that had been his bed for the evening and looked at his two traveling companions, who were still fast asleep.

"Hey, GET UP!" He shouted at them, causing them both to come awake quickly, neither very happy at the rude awakening.

"Geez, Inu Yasha, the sun has barely risen! Can't we sleep just a little longer?" Sango whined in a very unlike Sango voice, burying her head back down on her bedroll.

"No, we can NOT! In case you guys have forgotten, we're on a mission here to save Kagome!"

"Be that as it may, Inu Yasha," Miroku slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What good are we going to be in saving her if we're falling asleep while we do it?"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms and looked away with a "feh."

After a long, and pointless argument, Inu Yasha had convinced them (rather forcefully of course) that it would be best to get going.

Leading the way about 10 feet in front of the others, the group headed down the path until they reached a village. Turning North, Inu Yasha waited for the other two to catch up.

"We're heading this direction."

"Inu Yasha, lets stop an rest for a moment. We've been traveling a long time, it is already noon!" Miroku tried to reason with the Hanyou.

"Feh, fine." Inu Yasha grumpily agreed, knowing that they were tired and hungry. If he continued to push them along, they might not be in any shape for the impending battle. He knew that if Naraku had gone to such troubles to kidnap Kagome, he certainly wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

As the group found some food and settled down for lunch, Miroku watched as Inu Yasha continued to nervously glance to the North. "Inu Yasha, what is troubling you so much today? Other than the obvious, of course."

Inu Yasha glared at him for realizing his mind was preoccupied, and looked away again, "It's nothing."

Miroku shared a glance with Sango before speaking, "Surely you don't think that an answer like that will do."

"You've been acting strange all day, what is it?" Sango also questioned, while placing some food on the ground for Kirara.

"Yes, did something happen this morning before we were _rudely_ woken up?" Miroku looked pointedly at the hanyou, who had been the source of the rude awakening.

Inu Yasha really didn't want to tell them about the dream that he had had, but it didn't seem like there was anything he could do to get out of it. "Well, you remember how Kagome said that her mother or whatever came to her while she was sleeping?"

Both nodded. "Yes, she said that she spoke to her in her dreams." Sango said.

"What does that have to do with this?" Miroku questioned.

"Um, well she came to me in my dream last night…" Inu Yasha mumbled and looked away from them.

"She spoke to you?" Sango asked shocked while Miroku just looked at him with round eyes.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" He shot back, angry that they would be so surprised that Kagome's mother would talk to him.

"Well, no…I just thought the only reason she was able to talk to Kagome was because they were related…" Sango murmured.

"Go on Inu Yasha, what did she say?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well, she said that if we continued in this direction, then headed North at the village, we should reach the place where Kagome is today." He left out the part about how worried her mother had been over her safety. "_I do not know exactly, but I fear that her soul has been corrupted by something."_ Those words had worried him as well, but he would deal with it when the time came.

"Well, then I suppose we should finish eating and get going." Miroku said, and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you say something earlier Inu Yasha? If we had known that was the case, we would have been more willing to get up this morning." Sango chastised the hanyou, who just ignored her.

"Feh" he responded and stood up, glancing down at his comrades, "Well, if your done eating, can we get going already?" he asked sarcastically and began to walk away.

*~*~*

"I see that they will very soon be here. Well, I better not be the rude host, hmmm?" Naraku turned to his ally, who looked at him with a cold smile.

"Perhaps you should send them a welcoming party, Onigumo" Kikyo responded, enjoying the anger that flashed across his face when she called him his former name.

Naraku glared at the (un)dead miko, and then turned his attention towards the others standing before him. "Kohaku, why don't you go out and great our guests?"

Kohaku looked up at him and bowed, "Yes Master Naraku" and then left.

Kikyo looked at Naraku, "Why didn't you send the girl?" She glanced in her direction, then back at Naraku.

Naraku smirked, "Oh, I have a much more _fun_ job in store for her."

*~*~*

The group had been walking for most of the afternoon, intent on reaching Naraku's castle. After stopping for a brief rest near a river to wash up and eat a quick dinner, the four continued on the path.

They had been walking for a few hours when Inu Yasha froze before them and growled, "We have company!"

Just as he said that, a group of demons appeared in the road ahead of them. They all seemed to be not very strong, but there were a lot of them. They slowly separated and from behind them walked out a boy that they all knew.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled and Inu Yasha and Miroku took fighting stances.

"Hello sister. Master Naraku has sent me to welcome you and your _friends_ to his home!" Kohaku said and smiled coldly at them, raising his weapon over his head. Launching it at them, they all scattered as the battle now began. The other demons that accompanied Kohaku leapt forward at them.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled out, and the fire cat transformed into her larger form to help them in their fight.

Inu Yasha slashed apart a few of the demons with his claws before pulling the tetsuiga from it's sheath. "Enough of this crap!" He shouted and began to slice apart the demons around him.

Miroku knocked down a couple that approached him with his staff, then began to undo the beads around his hand. As if sensing it was the right time, Naraku's bees emerged from the woods surrounding them. "Dammit! I can't use my wind tunnel!"

Sango raised her weapon above her and ran towards her brother, knocking demons down on her way, "Kohaku!"

Moving away from his approaching sister, Kohaku through his blade at her, narrowly missing her. Leaping at him, Sango brought her weapon down on him, sending him to the ground. Not wanting to seriously injure him even if he was under Naraku's control, Sango knelt by him. "Kohaku! Kohaku! You have to wake up! Fight Naraku's mind control!" She yelled at him.

Being a little shook from the knock to the ground, Kohaku glared up at his sister, "Die Sango!" He yelled and quickly brought his weapon towards her chest. 

Knowing that this might happen, Miroku had kept closer to Sango during the battle, and at hearing these words, raced to her and pulled her away from Kohaku before he could seriously injure her. In the act, Kohaku's blade managed to hit his arm, leaving a long but not deep cut on his arm. Jumping to his feet, Kohaku summoned the remaining demons that survived from the battle and looked at them. "Naraku is waiting for you. This was just a warning. Go forward more if you dare!" Kohaku smirked at them and then in a flash, was gone with the other demons.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed, upset at the meeting.

"That's it! That bastard is just toying with us! Now I'm _really_ pissed!" Inu Yasha stormed and sheathed the tetsuiga. "Come on, were going!"

After tending to Miroku's small wound, Sango quickly changed into her demon exterminator fighting clothes. Kirara remained in her larger form as they continued down the road. Soon, a castle roof appeared over the trees ahead of them, as they approached Naraku's home.

Inu Yasha could hardly keep from dashing ahead without the others. He had to go and save Kagome and quickly. He couldn't stand to be without for this long. He had know idea when exactly it had happened, but he had come to depend on her inner strength in him. He knew that he loved her, hell he had already _told her he did. But there was more to it then just love. She was his strength to go on fighting, if it hadn't been for her he would have given up long ago._

"How are we going to go about this Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked quietly, coming up behind him.

Inu Yasha scowled, "Hey, you were the ones that insisted we needed a plan. So, did you come up with one yet?"

Sango looked away, "Um…not really…"

Miroku looked away also, "Not exactly"

"Well then, we're gonna do things my way then!" Inu Yasha barked at them, and continued towards the castle. They quickly reached a barrier of miasma, blocking off further travel.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Miroku questioned the hanyou. Before he could respond though, a voice came from around them.

"Welcome Inu Yasha…Miroku…Sango. Come inside, won't you?" Before they had a chance to respond, a bubble of miasma formed around them and they found themselves transported inside of the castle, in what looked like a grand hall.

Naraku sat in a chair in front of them, smiling coldly at them, "Welcome…to your death Inu Yasha!"

"Feh, like you could hurt me Naraku!" Inu Yasha spat back, and began to grow angry again, "Where is Kagome!"

Naraku smirk became larger, "Oh, you want to see Kagome, do you? Well, that is easy enough." Raising a hand, he called out her name.

At hearing her name called, Kagome began to descend the stairs at the back of the hall, where Naraku had told her to wait. Her head felt light, as if she was dreaming. A part of her mind told her to stop listening to him! That he was _not_ her master, and that she shouldn't listen. But the voice that was so quiet, she could hardly hear it at times. A louder, much more powerful voice boomed through her, telling her that she had no other choice. And her body seemed to listen to that voice, not the other quiet once.

As she appeared on the stairs, walking slowly down them, Inu Yasha's mouth dropped. He wasn't expecting to see the sight he did. Miroku and Sango were shocked as well.

She was no longer dressed in her school outfit. She now wore a deep red kimono, with a black and red obi tied around her waist. The bottom of the kimono had a flowers painted on it, in a dark black color. Her hair had grown somehow to reach below her waist and a bow in her hands, with a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. As she looked up at the people in the room, Inu Yasha saw that her once lovely brown eyes had now turned to a light shade of silver-blue. He turned quickly to angrily face Naraku.

"What have you done to her you asshole!"

Naraku chuckled at his anger and waved a hand towards her, motioning her to stand in front of him, "Don't you like the change Inu Yasha? Don't you think that she looks much more graceful and elegant in her knew attire? I thought that surely a demon should be running around in such a disgraceful state."

"Demon? What the hell are you talking about?" Inu Yasha practically fumed as he yelled his question at him.

Sango found her voice finally, "Kagome is not a demon! She is a pure miko!" Miroku nodded in agreement.

Naraku stood up from his spot behind Kagome and laughed again. "Actually there was a spell place upon the girl. I discovered it. It was such a surprise, but it seems to have been a good one." He walked down to stand next to the girl who's eyes seemed pupil-less and unfocused throughout the entire conversation.

"Get away from her!" Inu Yasha yelled at him and made a move to pull out the tetsuiga again.

Naraku chuckled, "No Inu Yasha, it will not be _I_ you fight with…" He looked at Kagome. "Kagome…"

Kagome slowly tilted her head to face him. 'No this isn't right!' the voice in the back of her head yelled again, but once again the louder voice overpowered it. "Yes, Master Naraku?"

Inu Yasha gaped, he must really have her brainwashed to call _him_ master!

"Kagome…" Naraku paused purposefully, and glanced down at the group, "Kill them."

Kagome slightly nodded and faced the group, "Yes, Master Naraku." She walked down the remaining steps towards them.

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her, "What are you doing?"

"It's no use Sango," Miroku spoke, clutching his staff in his hand with a serious expression on his face, "He is controlling her."

Sango glanced at him, then at Kagome. The young Miko had reached the bottom of the steps and placed her hand her chest. A large light blue energy began to form around her, getting larger and larger.

"Kagome! No, it's us your friends!" Inu Yasha called out and new that it was hopeless. Her mind was controlled by Naraku.

The field of energy around Kagome grew even more, before she raised her hand away from her chest and pointed at them. Tears seemed to be brimming within her eyes, as the energy she had built up was released and went hurling towards them. 'No! Inu Yasha….Sango….Miroku! I'm sorry!!!' The voice in her head cried out, loud enough to finally drown out the other.

Finding her voice finally hers, she screamed, "NO!"

That's it! Well, not really….it'll be continued in the next chapter, of course! Review and let me know what you think! ^_^ 

By the way, to Vegito044, and anyone else who is wondering, the reason why Souta has dog ears and Kagome doesn't is because it's kind of like how humans take after their parents. We all don't receive the traits of just one parent, without any of the other. So Souta inherited his dog ears, while Kagome didn't. But Kagome has the same eyes that her father did and Souta doesn't.

Another thing that I haven't mentioned in the story yet, but will come up is that Kagome didn't get a lot of enhanced strength from the release of her demon part, instead her magical powers have jumped leaps and bounds ^_^. Souta, on the other hand, has. And really quickly, in case anyone is wondering out there, the reason that Souta turned demon too is that he was too young to remember it, so the memories were all sealed in Kagome's mind. When the spell around that was broken, it was broken for Souta as well.

The next chapter should be up soon, cause I'm on a roll again! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14: Naraku's Castle, Part Two

Ok, the I was on such a roll, but I was going to wait, but the reviews I got inspired me to get this next chapter out ASAP, so with that in mind…

I don't own Inu Yasha!

Shadows

Chapter 14: Naraku's Castle, Part Two

Recap:

The field of energy around Kagome grew even more, before she raised her hand away from her chest and pointed at them. Tears seemed to be brimming within her eyes, as the energy she had built up was released and went hurling towards them. 'No! Inu Yasha….Sango….Miroku! I'm sorry!!!' The voice in her head cried out, loud enough to finally drown out the other.

Finding her voice finally hers, she screamed, "NO!"

The power that she had unleashed on them exploded all around them, sending blue fire to surround them. Inu Yasha, using his demon powers, had been able to dodge most of the hit, although he had still been somewhat injured. Sango and Miroku were more hurt, currently laying unconscious at the ground, Kirara had also been knocked down by the blast.

Inu Yasha leaned on the tetsuiga for support as he held his other arm to his side. Looking up into Kagome's face, he could see the pain on her face. 'Is she…really herself again?'

Struggling to stand, he shouted out to her, "Kagome!"

Startled by his shout, her head snapped to face him. Her whole body seemed to be trembling as she brought her hand to her head, "In-Inu Yasha! What have I done!" She cried softly, her eyes becoming for more focused as she looked at him.

Naraku's laughter came from behind them, "So, you were able to fight off my mind control, hmmm? You will not be able to do so again" He yelled as the spell from before hit Kagome's body again. Screaming in pain, she feel to her knees.

"No! Naraku you bastard! Leave her alone! Why don't you do your own dirty work?" Inu Yasha shouted, running towards Kagome. As he almost reached her, a flash of red passed his eyes and stopped in front of him.

"Inu Yasha…I told you we would meet again…" Kikyo sneered at him with a cold smile playing upon her lips.

"Kikyo! Are you working with him!" He shouted at her, more angry than before.

"Yes I am now Inu Yasha…ironic isn't it? At one time we believed that the other had betrayed the other, and now I have betrayed you and you I…"

Behind her he could see Kagome kneeling on the floor in pain. "Get out of my way Kikyo!" Inu Yasha yelled at his old love.

"I will not allow you to choose that reincarnation over me!" She shouted back and made a motion to grab his arms, her miko powers flaring, "You are mine to take to hell!"

Inu Yasha stepped back. He didn't want to do it, but she was leaving him no choice, "Kikyo, for the last time! MOVE!"

As she made no move away, only towards him with her arms outstretched and her face set in a cold smirk, Inu Yasha raised the tetsuiga above his head and slashed down at the woman. As her body of clay and bones crumbled apart, her voice shouted out to him one last time, "Why have you betrayed me!"

The small of portion of Kagome's soul that Kikyo held inside her was released and flew back towards Kagome's body. In her current state of pain from Naraku's spell, what had occurred between the two and the part of the soul that flew into her went unnoticed.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted again, and reached out to her but found his hand meeting with a barrier that had been erected around Kagome. As he watched, he could see that she was fighting the spell that Naraku was trying to put her under. Turning his anger towards the other hanyou, he charged at him with the tetsuiga ready, "NARAKU!"

As his tetsuiga slashed through the fur that covered him, it flew away, revealing yet another puppet of Naraku's. "DAMMIT!" the angered hanyou shouted and threw it to the ground, just as a arrow of blue fire flew by his head.

Eyes wide, he slowly turned to see Kagome pointing yet another arrow at him, bow drawn back. 'Dammit, why is she still under his control if I just destroyed the puppet?'

As she drew the bow string back further, she let the arrow fly at him. Dodging it, some of the fire that was engulfing the arrow came too close to his face and burnt the side, along with singeing his hair.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" Inu Yasha desperately tried to figure out how to break the spell over her.

Without saying a word, Kagome drew another arrow from her quiver and aimed it at him. Just as she was about to release this one, a flash flew across the room, grabbed Kagome, and fell to the floor with her.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha wanted to run to her, but found himself frozen in shock at what had happened. There was Kagome, on the floor lying under no other than one of Naraku's henchman, Kagura.

"Kagome!" Kagura yelled, "You have to snap out of it! Don't let Naraku control you!"

Kagome tried to focus her eyes on this new person who had appeared. She knew her, she was one of her master's slaves. "Does Master Naraku wish me to stop my assault on them?" She questioned her, thinking that she must have been sent by him.

"I heard you say you loved them! That you loved Inu Yasha! You can't kill him now! You have to fight Naraku's power!" Kagura shouted at her, shaking her all the time.

Kagome tried to think. There was that ever present voice in the back of her head again telling her that it was true, she loved them. But that louder voice still seemed to scream in her ears that she needed to kill them, that _they_ were the enemy. The voices continued to argue in her head until suddenly she found herself finding her sight again and looking into golden eyes that seemed to call out to her soul.

"Kagome…I don't care if you kill me or not. I…I DO love you" Inu Yasha whispered so that only she could hear.

Suddenly everything made sense, the voice screaming at her in her head to kill him ceased and her own voice, the one that had been so quiet, took over again. "Inu Yasha!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck, knocking him over with the force. Sobbing into his shoulder, neither one noticed another person appearing before them.

Kanna, calm as ever but her eyes flashing with anger, "How dare you break my spell!" Pointing her hand at the couple, she was about to deliver a final blow when Kagura stepped in front of them.

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she faced her 'sister', "Go back and tell Naraku that he has failed."

Kanna's cold smile deepened as she looked at Kagura, "Why should I do that when I could just finish you off right now?"

Kagura met her smile with one of her own, "Because, in case you hadn't noticed, your out numbered." Inu Yasha stood next to her and raised the tetsuiga in a battle stance.

Kanna's eyes flicked from one to the other and then back to Kagura, "You will be killed for this betrayal Kagura."

Kagura smirked, "Then so be it. I'd rather die than serve that ass any longer!"

With that Kanna disappeared from their sight and Inu Yasha turned his attention back to Kagome. She had walked over to where Sango and Miroku's unconscious forms lay.

Choking back a sob, she muttered, "Did…_I…do this?" She asked no one in particular, knowing the answer._

Inu Yasha reached out a hand to try and comfort her, but she knelt down before his hand could touch her shoulder. Tears poured out over her cheeks and landed on her lap. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. 'Please be alright!' she silently prayed.

As the tears shed from her eyes reached the floor, a flash of light grew from it and spread over the room. As the light subsided, slowly Sango and Miroku both groggily sat up.

"What happened?" Sango asked, rubbing a dull ache at the back of her head. Other than a headache, she was perfectly fine.

Inu Yasha reached up to where the burn had been on his face. It was gone. 'I know I heal fast, but not _that fast! And what was that light?' Looking around, he noticed that someone was missing. "Kagome! Where the hell did she go?"_

*~*~*

When the flash of light had came from her tears, Kagome had been shocked. Thinking she was trying to harm her friends again (and not knowing what she could do about it) she did the first thing she could think of: run. If she got away from them, she maybe wouldn't hurt them. Due to her now increased speed, she had gotten away a lot faster than she thought she would. Now she found herself in the forest, nearing a clearing.

Sitting down on a fallen log, she put her head in her hands. Then looking through her fingers, she saw what she was wearing.

"WHO THE HELL CHANGED ME!" she yelled, shocked that someone had the nerve to change her clothes, and…. "Oh Kami sama! I hope it wasn't Naraku!" She shuddered at the thought.

She was torn from her thoughts by a yell from behind her. Surprised, she walked over and peered through the bushes. There was a little girl, definitely younger than Souta, cowering on the ground as a disgusting snake demon slithered up to her. Kagome could see that the girl was trembling and couldn't do anything to protect herself. Without really thinking about what she was doing, she jumped out of her hiding spot and ran at the demon, slashing it with her newly-gained claws. It was a weak demon and fell dead to the ground without a chance against her.

Kagome looked down at her claws, "Wow…I didn't realize I'd be able to do _that_!" She thought to herself and then looked at the girl and gave her a gentle smile. "Are you alright?"

The girl stopped trembling and looked up at Kagome with her eyes big, "Yes, thank you for saving me!" The girl got up and ran through the woods.

"Hey wait!" Kagome called out, worried for her to be running through the woods without any protection. Chasing after her, she soon caught up with her, and much more.

"There you are Rin! Why can't you stop running off all by-" Jaken stopped as he saw the approaching girl, "LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU!" the toad went running towards his master as Kagome stopped with a gasp.

Sesshomaru was before her in a flash, using his Youkai speed to catch her off guard.

"You are that human girl that half-breed of a sibling travels around with," He said with a hint of contempt in his voice, then stopped and sniffed the air, "There is something about you though…that is different." His eyes grew larger, "You are part Youkai now!"

Ok! Chapter 14 done! Yeah! *waves little victory flag* Now don't worry, Kagome and Inu Yasha aren't going to be separated for long! Hmmm….maybe I should rename this story "The Misadventures of Kagome"…it seems to be leading into that. Anyways, enough of my insane babblings….Review please!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Enter Sesshomaru!

^_^ Thank you for all the reviews!! They have really been great, and have kept me inspired with the story!!

I don't own Inu Yasha!

Shadows

Chapter 15: Enter Sesshomaru

Kagome gaped at the Inu-demon who now stood in front of her with contempt in his eyes. "Since when have you been part Youkai, girl?"

Laughing nervously, she didn't know how to answer him, "Um…what?"

Raising an eyebrow at her response, Sesshomaru raised one clawed hand, "Where is that hafling, Inu Yasha?"

Before Kagome could answer, Rin ran over to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama! This lady saved Rin!"

Looking down at the little girl, he looked at her with some surprise in his eyes, "_Saved you?"_

Rin nodded and then smiled at the Inu Lord, "Ah-huh! This icky snake thing threw Rin to the ground, and Rin was sure it was going to eat her! But this nice girl killed it and saved Rin!"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl, contemplating what she had said, then lowered his hand. Looking back at Kagome with his expressionless face, he asked her again, "Where is Inu Yasha?"

Before Kagome could speak though, there was a shout through the woods, "Kagome!" and a flash or red standing before her. "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed, happy to see him. Sango and Miroku then flew into the clearing on a transformed Kirara.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled and ran over to her, holding her weapon as she cast a glance at Sesshomaru and company, "Are you alright?"

"Hai, Sango!"

"Inu Yasha" Sesshomaru sneered, "What have you done to this human girl? She smells like that of a demon, but she is not your mate."

Inu Yasha clutched the sheathed tetsuiga at his side, "What makes you think it was something _I_ did!"

Miroku had also walked towards the girls, concerned for Kagome's safety. "Are you alright, Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, Miroku." Kagome turned her eyes towards Sesshomaru, "Inu Yasha has done nothing to me! I- I had a spell on me!"

Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru both looked at her. Inu Yasha's eyes held surprise, "A spell?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes…placed by my grandfather, I guess. I don't know how he could do _that, but he did and Naraku found out and broke the spell over me. My father was a hanyou."_

Inu Yasha was too surprised to speak. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was not, "Then your even worse then a half-breed. Only a quarter demon. That will make killing the both of you much easier." He raised his hand again, about to call his whip to his hand.

Inu Yasha growled, "Don't you dare!" And put his hand back on his sword.

Before either one could take action, however, Sesshomaru felt something pull on his kimono. Looking down, he saw Rin. "Yes, what is it?"

Rin looked up at him and pleaded with her eyes, "Please, Sesshomaru-sama! Don't kill them! The lady saved me!" Tears were almost brimming in her eyes.

Moved again by something in the child he traveled with, Sesshomaru slowly lowered his hand, then looked at his half-brother and his companions. "For saving her life, I will not kill you, _today_." He then turned around and walked towards Jaken.

"Hey wait!" Inu Yasha yelled, but Sesshomaru continued to walk away from them.

Rin bowed to Kagome and giggled, then turned around and ran after Sesshomaru, with Jaken.

As the disappeared from sight, Inu Yasha turned around and glared at Kagome. "What were you thinking, just running away like that!"

Kagome lowered her eyes, "I…I didn't want to hurt anyone else."

Inu Yasha opened his mouth, but couldn't find any words to come. Sango took over for him, "Kagome, we know you wouldn't hurt us intentionally, you were under Naraku's control."

She could feel tears rising to her eyes, but she didn't care, "But, even after I wasn't under his control, I couldn't control what I was doing! That flash of light-"

"Healed us all," Miroku cut her off, showing where the cut was through his sleeve from the fight with Kohaku, but no cut underneath, "You weren't trying to hurt us Kagome."

As much as a surprise as this came to her, the tears wouldn't stop from rolling down her cheeks, "But…I…"

She was cut off again, but this time by Inu Yasha, who very uncharacteristically pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry about it Kagome…We're all fine"

When she said nothing, Miroku chimed in, "Let's head back to Kaede's, ok? I'm sure Souta and Shippo are anxious to see you!"

Kagome sniffled and smiled, pulling away from Inu Yasha. "Alright!"

*~*~*

After camping out for the night, the group began their journey home. The two day's travel it had originally taken them to get to Naraku's castle took only one day to get back. Kagome, even though she had some gained speed due to her new youkai powers was still not as fast as Inu Yasha, so she rode on his back. Sango and Miroku flew above on Kirara.

For awhile, as they soared through the forest, no one said a word.

'I wonder if he…thinks of me differently now?' Kagome asked herself, and glanced at the hanyou's face. 'He doesn't really _look_ upset, but…' Steadying her self, she finally gatherered the nerve to ask him, "Inu Yasha…are you mad at me?"

Inu Yasha's brows furred and his eyes looked up at her, "Why would I be mad at you?" He questioned back, still racing through the forest.

Kagome sighed, "Well…that I'm…different now." Inu Yasha came to a halt so quickly that Kagome had to tighten her grip around his neck to keep from flying off, "What the heck did you do that for!" She yelled at him. Noticing her arms still around his neck like a vice-grip, she released them with a "sorry!"

After releasing him, he turned around to face her, "Why would I care _what_ you are?" He asked coldly. How could she ask him something like that? After she could love him for whatever he was, human, full-demon, half-breed, she thought he would be turned away by something changing in her?

Kagome looked down at the ground, not knowing how to take the cold glare he was giving her, "I just…want to know if you will still…care for me even if I'm-"

Inu Yasha cut her off, grabbing her shoulders. "Look, you know it's hard for me to talk about…stuff like this so I'm only going to say it once, alright? _I don't care!_ You could be 100% human or 100% demon, _I don't care! I don't love you for __what you are, I love you for _who_ you are, whatever form that might take!" done with his little speech, he let go of her arms, and crossed them over his chest. "I can't believe you honestly think I would care-"_

Now he was the one cut of by Kagome, who ran forward and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry! I just…was feeling…I don't know! I know you're not like that!"

Inu Yasha uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around her, holding her to him. "Come one, let's get going back to Kaede's. I betcha they're dying to see you." Kagome nodded and soon they were off again, flying towards the village.

*~*~*

As they reached the village, the sun hang low in the sky, as it was almost nightfall. Letting Kagome off his back, the walked towards the hut. The curtain door flew open as two flashes flew out of the hut. One was red, the other black. Kagome soon found herself on the ground.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he clung onto her for dear life, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Inu Yasha grumbled, "You have no faith in me or what, runt!" Shippo turned at stuck his tongue out at him.

Souta had his arms wrapped around his sisters waist. "Kagome! I'm so happy your ok!"

"Oh Souta!" Kagome whispered, and reached down to run her fingers through his hair. She was stopped by an unexpected surprise.

"Um, hey Souta? Since when did you have dog ears?!?"

Remember to review! Your reviews keep my mind going ^_~


	16. Chapter 16: Saying Goodbye

Sorry for the long time till update! I've been busy busy busy! First of all, in case anyone cares to know, August 22, 23, and 24 is the AnimeIowa Convention! Yeah! ^_^ And since I live in good ole' Minnesota, its just a hop, skip and a 3 hour drive there! *waves flag* Road Trip!!! Anyways, I _was_ going to be Kagome or Sango for the costume contest, but then I realized that would involve either wearing a _really _short skirt, or spandex…O.o so I decided instead on Lina Inverse from the Slayers. And my friend and partner in crime Amori Malee is going as Fillia, also from the Slayers.

Also, I was very VERY depressed when I realized that they had taken Inu Yasha off of Adult Swim! I ranted and raved for about….2 minutes before I made up my mind, went online and bought the package deal from some site for the Japanese with English subtitles DVD's of Episodes 1-102… $200 tee hee ^_~ So that kept me busy for a couple of days. (12 hours a day of non-stop Inu! I…must…have…more!!!) And of course, I did receive my first set of "Creative Criticism" a.k.a flames, but that's ok…sniff sniff….I don't mind! =(

So…sorry for my ramblings…I don't own Inu Yasha! (just episodes 1-102 in nihongo!)

Shadows

Chapter 16: Saying Goodbye

"Um, hey Souta? Since when did you have dog ears?!?"

"Well, I dunno…they just appeared one day while you guys were gone." Souta put a finger to his chin, thinking of that day. "And after they appeared, the noises were really loud, and I guess I passed out, cause I had this strange dream about our father…but I never remembered him like I saw him there…" Souta trailed off, still thinking about his dreams.

"Could it be that when the spell over Kagome was broken, so did the one over Souta?" Miroku pondered and everyone else shrugged.

"Aye, I believe so," Kaede voiced as she stepped out of the hut as well. "I am glad to see that you are all right child. These two have been worried greatly about ye safety."

Kagome gave the older woman a happy smile, "Yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry for making everyone worry like that."

Kaede nodded and raised the curtain to the hut, "Well, let us not linger outside so long. Come inside, and I will make dinner."

*~*~*

After eating Kaede's meal, the group continued to sit around the fire and chat about what had happened over the last few days.

Shippo sat on Kagome's lap and Souta sat next to her. Through the whole conversation, she felt her eyes keep drifting to them. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, she reached over and rubbed them.

Souta's eyes went huge, "Hey, what are you....Oh that feels good! A little to the left!"

Kagome and everyone else giggled, while Inu Yasha's eyes went huge while he watched Souta begin to purr. Crossing his arms, he turned his head away from them, "Feh, come on. You're embarrassing to watch!"

Kagome stopped rubbing his ears and looked at him, "Inu Yasha! Are you jealous?"

Inu Yasha began to blush furiously, but before he could respond, Miroku grinned at him, "Yes, does the doggy woggy want his ears wubbed?"

A few minutes later, after the group had finished laughing and Miroku had picked himself up off the ground, Inu Yasha was still grumbling to himself from his usual spot by the door. Glancing around and seeing the others all either going to sleep, or getting ready to, Kagome slowly made her way over to him.

Smelling her near him, he opened his eyes to find hers staring at him only a few inches away. "Ah!" he yelped, surprised that she was able to sneak up on him so well. Then again, now she was part youkai.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you," She quietly mumbled out an apology.

"Feh, like you could really surprise me _that_ much…"

Kagome sighed and moved from her knees to mimic his position, cross-legged. "Um…Inu Yasha, I have a favor to ask you."

Inu Yasha glanced at her now with interest. "A favor? What?"

"Well…" She began and looked over at where her brother lay. "Souta is new to all of this. I was wondering if you could, you know, train him to his new skills?" Kagome looked back to Inu Yasha with a pleading expression.

Inu Yasha looked into the girls eyes that were no longer the familiar brown he knew. Now they held a light blue-silver color that was almost foreign, yet so…beautiful that he almost felt like he could get lost in them. He slowly tore himself from them long enough to answer with a nod, then looked away when a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

'Why am I acting like this?!' Inu Yasha practically yelled at himself. 'I've already admitted that I love her, why the hell do I keep blushing and…' His mind stopped again as he looked back at that face that could hold his mind for hours. He noticed the tinge of pink that had risen to the girl's cheeks as well. 'Good! At least I'm not the _only one blushing!'_

Kagome watched the hanyou as he looked away, blushing, then slowly looked back at her again. God, how he made her breath stop. Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward, back onto her knees and into his arms. "Thank you…" she whispered quietly to him.

Inu Yasha blushed even more and then wrapped his arms around the girl. It felt so right, and it _was right for her to be in his arms. They had admitted everything already to each other, right? Then why did he feel like his heart would pound right out of his chest? Trying to gain his composure, he quietly answered, "Feh"_

Kagome giggled a little at the usual answer and leaned up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Inu Yasha," she whispered up to him before removing herself from his arms and returning to her sleeping bag by the fire.

Inu Yasha watched her, feeling an odd feeling rush through his body as she lay down to sleep. This was a different feeling from one that he had ever experienced with Kikyo; it felt like there was flying around in his stomach and making his chest tighten. He had thought he had loved her, but now knew that what they had had was nothing compared to what he had now with Kagome. Try as he had in the past to push her away, she was always by his side, and always in his thoughts. 'Both are where she belongs' he thought to himself as he leaned against the wall to get some sleep but keep watch at the same time over the group.

*~*~*

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she quickly took in her surroundings. She was no longer in Kaede's hut, but in a field somewhere. She had thought she had heard someone calling her name, and looked around for the source.

As she looked around, she finally spotted the source of the voice sitting on a rock nearby.

"Mom?" She called out and the woman looked up and smiled.

"Kagome! I'm so happy to see that you are well! Akemi was nice enough to help me visit you, so I could say goodbye…" Her mother trailed off as she looked behind Kagome. Turning, she was surprised to see Souta appearing behind her.

"Souta?! What are _you doing in __my dream?" Kagome asked, surprised._

Souta shrugged, "I dunno, I just kind of appeared I guess." He looked over at their mother. "Mom!" he yelled and ran into her arms.

"I'm so glad to see the both of you!" Ayame (Kagome and Souta's mother) wiped a tear away, and then motioned for Kagome to join their hug. Kagome ran into her mothers' arms and felt tears running over her cheeks.

"Don't cry for me dears. Where I am it's peaceful, and I am with your father and grandfather, as well as everyone else." Ayame smiled down at her children, then reached over and tweaked one of Souta's dog ears. "Those are so cute! I always wished you could have kept them after your father died. I guess that's why I was so happy to see Inu Yasha's ears!" She smiled happily.

"Ayame…we don't have much time left." A voice called out to them and Kagome looked behind her to see Akemi smiling at her with a sad look. "The sun will rise soon."

Ayame sniffled a little and squeezed her children a little tighter, "I will miss you both so much…just remember that I've always loved you and will always."

Souta wiped a tear away, "I love you too mama!"

Kagome tried to hug her tighter, closing her eyes "I love you too mama" she repeated Souta's sentiments.

She could feel her mother's body disappearing from her grasp no matter how hard she tried to hold on. Sobbing, she opened her eyes and saw that she was gone, as was Souta.

Turning around, she looked at Akemi who still had that sad smile on her face. "Kagome, this will be the last time I will be able to see you."

"What? Why? I thought you said you were training me, and-"

"I've trained you as much as I can." Akemi cut her off, "Now with your demon powers awakened, there is no longer anything more that I can do." She smiled again at her daughters face, trying to brighten again, "But, like Ayame said, she will always love and remember you, and I will do the same."

Kagome nodded slowly and reached out to hug the woman in parting. As she felt Akemi's arms go around her as well, she heard her whisper, "I may have not have had the chance to raise you as a mother, but I am as proud of you as if I had."

Waking slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to find them staring into a pair of golden ones filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" Inu Yasha questioned her, reaching to her face to wipe away the few tears that had slipped from her closed lids.

Kagome smiled at the touch and reached up to put her hand over his. "Yes…I just had to say goodbye."


	17. Chapter 17: Disappearing Monks and Hanyo...

Okay! I'm back, with Chapter 17! Sorry to all of you who thought that the last chapter was the LAST chapter…um, sorry? Anyways, I'd like it also noted real quick that since I have now officially seen all the Inu Yasha episodes to 102, I now know some of the errors of my ways, which include (of course, not limited to) the fact that I portrayed Kagura and Kanna wrong. Well, mainly Kanna. For the love of Kami-Sama! Who the hell would have thought that the evil henchman I was reading about in the fanfics was a freaking little girl! Not me! Soo…keeping in mind all the new info that I have gotten from watching them, I will remember to keep them in character (or at least _try_). So, on with the story! And, btw, I don't own Inu Yasha!

Shadows

Chapter 17: Disappearing Monks and Hanyou's

Kagome opened her eyes as the suns warmth covered her face. Sitting up and looking around, she found that she was the last to wake. Kaede was preparing breakfast while Sango polished her hirakotsu and Miroku watched her from the other side of the room. Shippo and Souta weren't in the room and neither was Inu Yasha. Turning to Sango, she was greeted with a smile. "Good Morning Kagome!"

Kagome smiled back, "Good Morning Sango. Where are Souta and Shippo? And Inu Yasha?"

"Well, Shippo and Souta are outside playing, and I don't know where Inu Yasha is…he wasn't here when I awoke." Sango informed her, and went back to polishing.

"Oh" Kagome replied, and thought to herself, 'I wonder where he ran off to so early in the day by himself?'

Miroku moved over towards where the girls were and sat down. "Inu Yasha said he had to do something before we could leave, so I'm assuming we won't be leaving till either later today or tomorrow."

Kagome's eyebrows furred a little, thinking of what he could have to do, but Sango smiled and put down her hirakotsu. "That means we have time to take a bath, don't we Kagome!" She asked the other girl excitedly.

Kagome smiled wildly, she hadn't taken a bath in what seemed a couple of days…at least, not since she was captured by Naraku, "That would be great Sango!"

Miroku nodded, "Yes, a bath _would be great. Should we get going?" he stood up and dusted his robes off, then turned to find the two girls glaring at him. "What?"_

"You are _not coming with us, Miroku!" Sango said coldly while narrowing her eyes at him, "And don't even _think_ about peeking on us!" She then turned towards her small companion, "Kirara! Make sure he doesn't follow us!" Kirara mewed and went to stand in the doorway of the hut._

*~*~*

After an uneventful bathing trip, the girls found there way back to the village to find Souta and Shippo still playing, but that Miroku and Kirara had both disappeared.

Sitting down in front of Kaede's hut and watching the two children play, Kagome sighed. 'I wonder where Inu Yasha is? He still hasn't returned!' Kagome thought to herself and glanced towards the woods.

"Kagome, I wouldn't worry too much about him, "Sango said, looking at her friend sitting next to her. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Besides, he _can_ take care of himself." Sango joked and smiled at her.

Kagome returned the smile, "I know that, but still, why did he just leave without telling anyone like that?"

"I'm not sure Kagome, but this _is Inu Yasha we're talking about. He hardly tells us what he's doing." She paused, than looked back at her friend. "You didn't fight with him at all after we went to sleep, did you?"_

Kagome shook her head, "No, I woke up from a dream and we talked for a little bit…" her thoughts drifted momentarily to that incident, before she pulled them back, "But we didn't argue or anything."

"Well, whatever his reasons, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Sango reassured her friend, then looked around, "Speaking of people disappearing, where did Houshi-sama disappear to?"

Kagome looked around as well, "I don't know, I haven't seen him or Kirara since we came back from the hot springs," A sly look crossed her face and she suddenly elbowed Sango in the side, "And, _why_ do you want to know, hmmm?"

"Ah…what do you mean?" Sango looked at her in surprise, then to the ground, "I was just curious…"

"Mmhmmm, sure Sango."

Sango blushed deeply and looked at her again, "Oh…whatever!" She crossed her arms as Kagome giggled, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just think it's funny when you use slang words from my world…"

"…"

"….AND I think it's cute how you keep denying your crush on Miroku!"

Sango turned an even darker red and sputtered, "Crush! M-me? Crush on that letcherous, perverted,-"

"-Caring, nice, handsome-"

"Hmph! The only thing that guy cares about is getting a woman to bear his son, and he's probably only nice to try and get the woman to do that! AND-" She stopped and though about the last part, "Well, he's not _ugly…_"

Kagome laughed and put her hand on her shoulder, "Admit it, Sango, no matter what you say, you like him!" She then leaned in closer and whispered, "You can't help who you fall in love with! Look at me and Inu Yasha! He's rude, arrogant, crude, aggressive, and sometimes just an all around jerk!" A loud sneeze caught there attention from with the forest.

Sango and Kagome giggled, "Looks like the jerks back!" Sango whispered to her.

Kagome sighed, "And yet, I love the jerk!" Another sneeze, this one closer, was heard followed by a string of curses.

"Dammit! Whoever's the hell's talking about me better knock it off!" Inu Yasha appeared from the woods and sprinted towards the hut.

"Inu Yasha! Where have you been?" Kagome called out as he approached them.

"I had stuff to do, so I left early this morning."

"Well, you should have told us at least where you were going, we were worried!" Kagome knew she sounded like a "mother hen" but she had been truly nervous about where he had left to.

"Feh, I'm here now, aren't I? Anyways," he pulled out a package form his sleeve and called out, "Hey, Souta!"

Kagome and Sango both looked from the package, to Inu Yasha, to Souta who was now running towards them.

"What's…that?" Kagome asked him, curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"You'll see soon enough." Inu Yasha said, not looking at her. As Souta neared, Inu Yasha tossed the package at him. "Here, go change into that. Since you're gonna be staying here, you might as well fit in."

As Souta went Kaede's to change, Inu Yasha sat down by the girls. Shippo, who had ran up with Souta, looked at him puzzled.

"What is it brat?" Inu Yasha asked him, annoyed.

Where did you go so early this morning? I heard you tell Miroku that you had to do something, but then you just left without saying what you were doing!"

"Feh, why does everyone care so much? If you need to know, I was getting that thing for Souta."

"Hey, where is Miroku anyways?" Shippo asked, looking around.

Kagome shrugged, "Haven't seen him since we came back from our bath. And Kirara's gone too."

Sango sighed, "Probably off chasing girls somewhere."

Souta emerged then from the hut, "Inu Yasha! This is so cool!" All of them turned to find Souta wearing a hakama (is that spelt right??) just like the one that Inu Yasha wore, except this one was black and, of course, smaller.

"Oh wow! You look almost like Inu Yasha!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What is this made out of, Inu Yasha? It's really soft!"

"It's something called a Saris-bane. It's a black animal that-"

"It's rabbit fur!" Kagome interrupted him as she touched Souta's sleeve.

"It's NOT rabbit fur!" Inu Yasha yelled, then continued, "A Saris-bane is a black animal that can cast a barrier around itself-"

"Cool! So, will I have a barrier around me wearing this?" Souta yelled, excited by the new clothes made out of a magical creature.

"Would you people STOP interrupting me! Geez, it must be something in your family blood or something!" Inu Yasha fumed as the two Higurashi's laughed. Kagome calmed down first by the look on the hanyou's face.

"Ok, Inu Yasha, we'll stop. Go on."

"No, you've ruined it now. Enjoy your _rabbit's_ fur!" Inu Yasha replied coldly, and crossed his arms, turned away from them and pouted.

"Oh, come on Inu Yasha! Please! You _know_ you want to tell us!" Kagome urged, nudging Souta.

"Oh, um yeah! Inu Yasha, this is really cool looking! Where did you find this Saris-Bane thing?"

"Ah, Saris-Bane? I've heard of those before…" Miroku said, as he emerged from the village behind them holding Kirara.

"Houshi-Sama, where have you been?" Sango asked, catching Kirara as she jumped down into her arms.

"Dear Sango, were you worried over me?" Miroku said, grasping her free hand with one of his while the other moved to her side and then lower…

*Smack* Miroku was now on the ground, a hand print brightly shining on his face.

"So Miroku, since Inu Yasha won't tell us, what IS a Saris-Bane?" Kagome asked the Monk.

"I've only heard a little, and read some about them. They are pretty much a weak demon, which has no strength at all. But their fur has a magic property to it that creates a barrier that defends them against attacks." He turned to Inu Yasha and continued, "But I thought that they were just a myth. How did you find one?"

Inu Yasha turned and glared at the monk, "They are, now. There were only a few remaining when that was made. It used to be mine, but I preferred this one."

"So, this used to be yours?" Souta asked him. When Inu Yasha nodded, Souta yelled, "It's even cooler now! Thanks Inu Yasha!" With that, the boy flung himself at his hero and hugged his shoulders.

Inu Yasha blushed profusely, and then pushed the boy away. "Feh, whatever. It was just collecting dust anyways." Trying to not show his embarrassment, he stood quickly and walked towards the forest. "Come on, kid. We're gonna start your training today."

Souta's eyes grew larger, "Training! You're gonna train me?"

Inu Yasha gave him his usual haughty expression and crossed his arms, "'Course! Can't have you getting hurt if you're gonna go with us! Your sister would probably "sit" me into oblivion!"

Souta ran excitedly to the hanyou before he turned and walked towards the forest again with the younger boy in tow. The remaining members of their group just sat and watched them go.

Kagome smiled. He had said he would train him, and he was keeping his word. She looked down at the kitsune sitting in her lap. "So, what should we do? We have a whole afternoon to just sit around and do whatever we want!"

*~*~*

Kagura's crimson eyes took in everything around her small, dank cell. There was no way she could avoid the smell of rotting corpses, even if she hadn't been a demon. This was her punishment, for again rebelling against Naraku. No matter what she did, it seemed she would always be doomed to be his slave.

Sighing, she tried to get a little more comfortable from her position, chained to the wall. 'Dammit…isn't there any way to free myself from him?' she thought to herself. This had all happened because of that girl. She didn't understand why it had happened, but she had felt pity on the girl. Pity for the enemy. 'But' her mind rationalized, 'That girl isn't _my_ enemy, she's Naraku's. Even if I'm born from him, and a slave to him, doesn't make her _my_ enemy as well!'

She was snapped back from her thoughts when she heard the door to her cell open slowly. Peering through the darkness that filled the cell as well as the now opened doorway, she tried to see who had opened it. But the person was hooded and all she could make out was a hand… a feminine hand.

"Who's there?" she called out. She knew it wasn't Naraku, since the person was female. It couldn't be Kanna, since the shape was too tall. Unless Naraku had created a new detachment, she had no clue as to who this person was or how they had made it to her cell.

"Kagura of the wind…" The voice called out to her, a smooth alto voice with a hint of an accent that she couldn't place called out to her.

"Who are you?" She called again, trying to see the woman's face under the black hood.

"A friend." The woman stepped into the room and placed something on the floor, then continued across the room until she came to Kagura. Reaching out, she lightly tapped the chains that bound her and they fell away lightly. The woman took a step back and began to disappear.

"Wait! What are you doing this for? Who are you?" Kagura called out, rubbing her now free wrists.

The hooded woman was now almost completely gone, "Pick your enemies and allies wisely, Kagura of the Wind…" and then she was gone.

Kagura looked over at the floor and gasped. On the floor, only a few feet from her, stood a jar. She recognized it easily as the heart that Naraku's used to keep her in his service. "How in the world did that woman…" She trailed off, picking up the jar. Then she smiled. She was free.

*Waves Banner* Yeah! I really like that chapter! Okay, now let me know what you thought! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18: Where did that Houshi go any...

I do not own Inu Yasha. One day though…I'm gonna buy a Shiba Inu and name it Inu Yasha….then I'll teach it to "Osuwari!" Then truly, I will declare to the world "I DO own Inu Yasha!" *laughs insanely* Yeah, alrighty then. Until that day….I'll just keep writing, ok?

Shadows

Chapter 18: Where _did that Houshi go anyways??_

"So, what should we do? We have a whole afternoon to just sit around and do whatever we want!" Kagome asked, looking down at the kitsune sitting in her arms. Inu Yasha had just left with Souta to begin his training. 

"I dunno Kagome…" Shippo glanced again at Inu Yasha and Souta as the disappeared into the woods. "Why does Souta need special training anyways? I never did!"

Kagome smiled down at him, "Shippo, you were born like you are, and are used to it. Souta just started to change and he needs to be taught how to protect himself, and others so he doesn't hurt anyone." A large part of Kagome was relieved that Inu Yasha would teach Souta how to protect himself, especially if he would be traveling with them, but the other part of her wondered if it wasn't too much? Maybe they shouldn't train him at all, just leave him here in the safety of Kaede's village.

"Does that mean the Souta will be accompanying us?" Sango asked, turning towards Kagome.

Glancing at her friends, she sighed, "I don't know…I want to have him near, but I want him to be safe too. And we all know that traveling with us isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Perhaps we should leave it up to him, then," Miroku interjected, and the two girls nodded in agreement.

Shippo looked at the monk, and remembered that he had not been with the rest of the group earlier. "Hey Miroku," he began suspiciously, "Where _were_ you anyways?"

"That's right! Miroku, where did you disappear to with Kirara while we were bathing?" Kagome questioned him.

"Why are you so curious! I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Yeah right, probably picking up all the girls in the village," Shippo crossed his arms and looked at the monk, "I've seen you before, using Kirara to attract them!"

"Houshi-sama…" Sango began angrily.

"Sango, I swear, I was doing nothing-"

"Then tell us where you went!" Shippo jumped on to his shoulder and poked him in the head with an accusing finger.

"Oh, come on you guys! I'm sure he didn't do anything _too_ bad…" Kagome spoke up, feeling bad for him.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome, at least _someone_ isn't against me!" Miroku said and smiled at her.

Kagome then felt the hand creep on to her butt and promptly slapped it away and blushed. "Nevermind! Torment him all you want!"

*~*~*

Kagura smiled as the wind blew across her face as she sailed through it on her feather. Escaping from the dungeon in Naraku's castle had been a lot easier than she had expected, almost as if someone had cleared the way for her. Had he not noticed her absence? She doubted that, since she _was a part of him, or at least had been. What exactly did her new-found freedom mean anyways? Was she still the same as him, could he come after her and re-absorb her? Or was she truly free?_

All of these questions raced through her head. 'Why didn't he notice my leaving? If he didn't feel it, Kanna's mirror would have surely showed him what was going on…' Another though crossed her mind. The woman had said to choose carefully over who her allies were. But where exactly could she turn, after all she had tried to kill all of the people against Naraku at some time or another. Where could she go? Who would accept her?

*~*~*

Kagome sighed and starred up into the clouds. "It's such a peaceful day…the air is so much cleaner here than in my world." She looked down from the sky to the ground. Her world…it was beginning to feel foreign to her. There was no one, nothing left for her there now. Souta was here, her mother and grandfather were gone. This was her home now.

Shippo cuddled further into her arms, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. She then realized that Sango had left. "Ano…where did Sango go?"

Miroku glanced at the hut, "She went to get her boomerang to polish." 'she cherishes that thing almost as much as Kirara!' He thought to himself, then looked at Kagome and Shippo, "If you two can keep a secret, I'll tell you I went earlier. I need your help with something."

Miroku motioned to them to lean in and the both did, which was good since his next words were spoken so quietly that even the demon hearing that both of them now possessed almost didn't pick it up.

"Tomorrow is Sango's birthday, and I went to get her something from a nearby village."

Kagome gasped. Sango's birthday? How could she have forgotten that! "Oh my god, Miroku! I completely forgot!" She remembered when Sango had told her when her birthday was. Kagome had brought one of her teen magazines with her once and they were reading their horoscopes while they bathed. 'Wait a second!' "Miroku! You were spying on us bathing then?"

Shippo crossed his arms, "When _doesn't he peek at you guys?"_

Miroku stuttered and waved his hands in front of him, smiling sheepishly, "Anyways! I would like to do something special for her, besides the gift I've gotten, but I'm really not to good at-"

Kagome stood up, knocking Shippo out of her lap, and raised her fist in the air, "I'm gonna throw Sango the best surprise party ever!" she exclaimed, then lowered her voice, "Oh no! I've gotta go get her something too! Maybe I can find something tonight."

"Find what?" Sango asked as she exited the hut.

"Oh! Nothing! Just….ah, some herbs for…ah, shampoo! That's it, I just want to find some stuff that will work when my shampoo runs out!" Kagome laughed nervously.

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "That was pretty pitiful." He whispered to him. Miroku nodded in agreement.

*~*~*

"No Souta! You've gotta concentrate more on the power than the movement itself!" Inu Yasha yelled again at his new trainee.

"But Inu Yasha, I don't know _how to do that!" Souta cried, exasperated. Inu Yasha had been trying to test his powers, to see if he had similar ones to himself. But the boy didn't seem to be able to tap into his demon powers at the time. 'Well, he _is_ only a quarter demon…maybe he doesn't have that much?' Inu Yasha shook his head. He had never encountered anyone with less than half demon blood, but he assumed that any demon blood meant they had some sort of powers._

"Come on Souta, you've gotta be able to do more than _that!" Inu Yasha yelled and pointed at a small tree that Souta had managed to mangle up a bit with his claws._

Souta fiddled with the front of his shirt and looked sheepishly at the hanyou in front of him, "But…I didn't want to hurt them…"

Inu Yasha stopped and looked at him, eye's widening, "_Them?_"

Souta shook his head and pointed at the tree, "Yeah, those things all around the tree. Don't you see them? They look like little people with wings!"

Looking at the small tree, limbs splintering off and almost bare of leaves, he saw nothing. "There ain't anything there, kid!" He growled and walked over to the tree and sniffed it.

"There is _so Inu Yasha! There's about five of them, and they look sad." Souta walked over to the tree, "I think that this was there home."_

Inu Yasha looked at Souta like he was crazy, "What are you talking about! There isn't anything there!"

Souta rolled his eyes and looked again at the sapling he had butchered. Tentatively, he reached out a hand and touched one of the few remaining leaves. To his, and Inu Yasha's surprise, the leave started to glow green, then the branch it was attached to, and then the remaining parts. Before they're eyes, the tree began to grow back together, shinning brightly the whole time. When it was fully restored to its original state, the green glow faded away. Inu Yasha looked down at the boy, shocked. Souta continued to stare at the tree.

"I think that's enough training for today…" Inu Yasha grumbled and they began their way back to the village.

*~*~*

"Did you…go fishing?"

"No."

"Did you…buy me something good to eat?"

"No."

"Did you…stop somewhere and have lunch?"

"No."

"Shippo, is there some reason you keep asking about food!" Sango turned toward the kitsune who had been interrogating Miroku for the past half an hour.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Shippo cried. He had been continuously questioning the monk so it would seem like they still didn't know what he was up to. Kagome laughed and rummaged through her bag and found a candy bar for him.

"Candy! Yummy!"

"Here Shippo, just remember that we can't use the well anymore, so one the candy is gone, it's gone."

Shippo paused in his consumption of the chocolate bar and starred at it, depressed, then continued to gobble it down.

Miroku sighed and stood, turning to the girls. "I'm going to go out for a walk."

Sango glanced up at him and stood as well, "I'll go with you, I still want to know where you went with Kirara!"

Miroku sighed, then grabbed her hands, "Don't you trust me, dear Sango?"

Quickly pulling her hand away, she eyed him carefully, "…"

Kagome smiled as she watched the two leave the hut. Once she was sure that they were out of earshot, she turned to Shippo, "I thought of the perfect thing to give her!"

Kaede entered the hut, returning from assisting a family in the village whose son had grown ill. "Who is it you speak of child?"

"Oh Kaede! How is the boy?" Kagome asked her.

"He will be fine, it is nothing but a simple cold. Now, who is it you are giving something to?"

Kagome smiled at the older woman, "Sango! Tomorrow's her birthday, and we're going to surprise her with a party!"

"Oh, well perhaps I should go and collect some things to prepare for a special meal tomorrow."

"That would be great Kaede!" Hearing voices approaching the hut, everyone turned towards the door as Inu Yasha burst in, followed shortly by Souta.

"I'm telling you Inu Yasha! They were real! I'm not lying."

"Feh, I didn't see anything." He looked at Kagome "What the hell kind of demon was your father again? Cause Souta doesn't have any powers hardly!"

Kagome frowned at him as his brother came and sat next to her, "Kagome, there were these things floating around the tree Inu Yasha had me practice on. They looked really sad around the tree, and I felt bad for them so I touched a leaf and the who thing started glowing!" Souta excitedly told her, "Then the tree grew back together! It was soo cool, nee-san!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Souta, then looked at Inu Yasha, "Things floating around the tree?"

Souta nodded. Just then Miroku and Sango came back into the hut, hearing the last words spoken. "What's this about floating things?" Miroku asked, sitting down on the hardwood floor, Sango following his actions but keeping a safe distance from any wandering hands.

After a quick recap for the two new occupants of the hut, Kaede cleared her throat, causing the attention in the room to be brought to her, "What did these things look like, child?"

"Well, they looked like little people, except smaller and they had wings and stuff…"

Kaede nodded, and sat down. "It sounds like you have powers resembling those with nature. Those things you saw were probably spirits of the tree you were practicing on."

"But how was he able to bring the tree back to its natural state?" Kagome asked, confused.

"He must also possess a healing ability along with his ability to see these spirits." Kaede answered, then continued, "Those powers will probably be very useful in the battles that occur during your shard quest."

"That would make sense, remember when we fought against Naraku to free Kagome," Miroku started, remembering the events of only a few days ago, "Afterwards, Kagome was able to heal all our injuries."

Sango nodded, "But why doesn't she seem to be able to see the spirits like Souta can?"

"I am not sure…the miko blood that also runs in her veins might possibly be holding it back."

"Feh, don't you guys know anything?" Inu Yasha spoke from his position, leaning against the wall near the doorway, cross-legged.

"What do you mean Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Just because you share the same blood doesn't mean your powers are the same. It's actually rare to see siblings with the same powers."

Kaede began dinner while everyone thought about this while. 'So, Souta and I sharing the same ability of healing is rare?' "How do we train those abilities more, though? I mean, it _would_ come in handy during our searches for the jewel shards." Kagome asked no one in particular.

"Well, it seems as though both of your powers were set off when you were feeling guilty or sad for something. Maybe it's an emotional response?" Miroku answered, not really sure if it was right or not.

"Maybe, but what happens when it's a response other than guilt or sadness?" Sango asked, remembering when they had been attacked by Kagome while she was being controlled. That blue energy that had hit them had been strong and not very easy to dodge, since it had seemed to follow with them wherever they moved. 

They left the question hanging, no one having a good answer.

Woo Hoo! That's a pretty long chapter! And I've got some pretty good ideas for the next one! ^_^

Oh please, Review!

You know you want to, right? ^_~


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Birthday Sango!

Well, here we go again with the next chapter! Yeah! *waves banner*

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to all the reviewers! I love you all *sobs*

I don't own Inu Yasha…only this paper cut-out of him on a stick that I made! *plays with Inu Yasha-on-a-stick and makes him sit* oh, it's just not the same!

Shadows

Chapter 19: Happy Birthday Sango!

Kagome rolled her head to the side to view out the window in Kaede's hut. From where she lay, she had a perfect view of the moon, where it hung in the sky, only a quarter of its real size. Soon would be Inu Yasha's human night, the first new moon of the month.

'I wonder if Souta and I will have a human night…' she thought to herself. She was only a quarter youkai apparently, as was her brother, but would it be as it was with Inu Yasha? One night of the month to return to their human forms? She remembered vaguely the full moon being her father's night of weakness.

Her father…she had tried not to think of all the memories that had appeared so recently. She was still so heartbroken for the loss of her mother and grandfather that she had pushed all three of them far from her mind- or so she though. But so easily they came from the back of her mind, as if they were simply waiting for her guard to falter. Then they would emerge, her mother's smiles, her grandfather's stories, her father's gentle blue eyes smiling at her. Then the images would switch to her mother and grandfather, lying in pools of their own blood, lifeless corpses left to haunt her mind. Shutting her eyes to try and vanquish the images did nothing- if anything they made them more detailed and vivid.

Her mind, full of jumbled thoughts, jumped back and forth from the past to the present, then to the future. What if her friend's fears came true, that she wouldn't be able to control her new powers? Was her power linked into her emotions? And if they were, would she be able to control them, without having to turn herself into something she didn't want to become, and emotionless, cold person. If she could, she would do anything to prevent that from happening.

Looking away from the moon, her gaze fell onto Souta, not far from where she was lying, his newly acquired doggy ears twitching, listening to the small sounds all around them. He had obviously inherited those from their father.

At that thought, images again began to play against the screen of her memory. Souta had been…about 2, she herself 8. Her father had always hung around the shrine, never really leaving for long amounts of time. When he did, their grandfather would put a cloaking kind of spell over him, so that he would not appear to be any different. She could always see through it though. Then one day, he unexpectedly left the shrine, without a reason or the spell that cloaked his features. She never saw him again. Her mother had told her a few days later that he had died in an accident. Kagome remembered that within the sadness and grief she had felt, she had felt a large amount of surprise. An accident…_accident? Her Father was strong, wise, daring, courageous, and everything a great father should be. How could he have died of a mere accident! Looking back at these once forgotten memories, she had to hold back a chuckle. Of course she would have believed that, her father-to her- had been almost like a god; nothing could harm him._

She sighed and turned her attention back to the window. Besides the moon, she could also see a tree a little further out. One of the branches moved slightly and the leaves rustled with the movement as the wind caught hold of them. Looking around the hut, she saw that everyone was accounted for except, of course, Inu Yasha. Moving the kitsune that presently resided on her stomach, she stealthily crept out of the hut.

With her somewhat sharpened vision, she could see some red color showing through the thick foliage of the tree and continued her journey towards the tree.

*~*~*

Inu Yasha had not been able to sleep. Not that he usually slept, but when he did, he usually had no problems doing it. He realized that he had a lot of things whirling around his head. So, he had exited the hut and taken up in the tree, to stare at the moon and think. And, to sometimes stare through the window that held perfect, unblocked view into the hut. He had seen when her eyes had lazily opened, looking out at the moon. At first, he had thought it had been him, but soon realized that it wasn't him who had drawn her attention. He watched as her eyes, so deep in thought, roamed over the small hut, stopping to stare at one longer than the others. What was she thinking? Her eyes had always been one of the most expressive things, a quality he loved in the girl.

Loved? Yes, he knew that he loved her, he had admitted it just awhile ago, but had known it deep down for a long time. After they had first met, and he had realized that she was not Kikyo, but 'Ka-go-me!' as she put it, he had found himself thinking that she was pretty. But, he had often reminded himself, of course you'd think she's pretty! She looks like Kikyo! Slowly, though, he realized that she wasn't just pretty, she was _cute_. Maybe it was the innocence and purity that she held that not even Kikyo had possessed. And then, starting after Yura of the hair, his feelings for her had progressed from slight admiration, attraction, then a need to be near her that bordered on infatuation. Sure, he had thought it to be merely "puppy" love (a/n: sorry about the pun! ^_^;;) but it had dawned on him after the fight with Toukajin that he really truly did love her. But hell if he would have admitted it then!

He eventually had felt the need to finally express the words to her. But now, after all that had recently happened, he felt a little…uncomfortable. 'Well, not _uncomfortable' he said to himself, 'Just…unsure…' Where would their relationship go from here? Obviously, anything very serious would wait until after Naraku's defeat. But still…he felt like there was something that needed to be decided._

And as he had been thinking all these, he had failed to notice the object of his ponderings creeping towards him. Suddenly catching her scent wafting up to him, he jumped as if caught doing something wrong, and looked down at her. She had some of her modern clothes again, a pair of sky blue 'paa-jah-mah' pants and button up top with clouds floating across the fabric. She gazed up to him, the moon's soft glare lighting her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called up to him.

"What are you doing out here, wench?" Inu Yasha answered, quickly regaining his lost composure.

Kagome, paying no heed to the name, turned away from him, "I couldn't sleep…" she trailed off and sighed, then sat down below the tree and stared up at the night's sky.

Watching from his tree perch, he debated between letting her continue her star gaze or talk.

His decision was taken away when she laid down on her back and, still staring at the sky, called up to him, "Inu Yasha, do you ever think about what would have happened if things hadn't changed?"

Surprised, he jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground in a squatting position. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what if there was no Naraku? How do you think your life would have turned out?" 'Oh, way to go Kagome! You're just asking for pain! When did I become such a masochist?!?'

"Well…" Inu Yasha glanced at her, still surprised and curious where this had all come from. "I guess I'd probably be human and…ah, I'd probably be with Kikyo, I guess."

Kagome nodded, then closed her eyes. A thought occurred to her and she started giggling.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked crossly, annoyed that she was laughing at his answer.

"I'm sorry…I'm not laughing at you but…" She struggled to keep the laugher down, "Fifty years have passed! You'd be as old as my grandfather!"

'Was' she silently added, and her laugher quickly stopped.

Inu Yasha smirked and was about to sling a sarcastic remark when he noticed her growing sadness. 'Of course she's sad, baka! She just reminded herself of her grandfather and mother, not to mention you just said you'd have been with Kikyo!' Slowly, he moved next to her and sat crossed-legged, glancing awkwardly at her.

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened, if I wouldn't have fallen through the well…" Kagome spoke in a hushed voice.

Inu Yasha flopped on to his back and joined her in her stargazing, his arms going to rest behind his head. "Do you think you'd have been happy?" he asked quietly.

Kagome gave an almost harsh laugh. "Probably, but I would have missed out on meeting you and Sango, Miroku and Shippo, Kaede and Kirara."

"Yeah, but you would have never know," Inu Yasha glanced at her and felt his heart jump when her eyes met his.

"I suppose…'Ignorance is bliss' or so they say," Kagome averted her eyes back to the moon and sighed, "But, I'm happy with my life."

"You're…_happy?" Inu Yasha asked her unbelievably. How could she be happy, with all that had happened?_

"Well, maybe happy is too strong a word…I'm content. And, I _am_ happy to be her, with you and the others…"

Inu Yasha sighed. 'Even now…she's happy to be with me…' a blush deepened his cheeks as he kept his eyes towards the dark night's sky.

"So…what happens now?" Kagome whispered.

"Um…I don't know…" Inu Yasha mumbled and looked at the sky, the woods, anything besides her.

"Well, I've already told you how I feel. Did you really mean what you said that night?" She had to make sure that she knew exactly where they were, and where she stood.

"Well…ah, yeah" the hanyou mumbled nervously.

Kagome turned her head towards him and smiled, "I know it's hard for you to…talk about this kind of stuff, but I…just need to know where we stand."

Inu Yasha gulped nervously and then finally brought his eyes to meet hers. 'God, those eyes still bare her soul more than anything else. They always seem to be so full of life.' I mean what I said Kagome. I…love you. Anything else, well, we can just take as it comes." There, he had said it. He even felt better with it out there, instead of gnawing at his insides.

Smiling, Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. "OK, I know defeating Naraku and completing the jewel is the number on priority right now." She opened her eyes and peered into his, "You should already know this but, just remember that anytime you want to talk, about anything, I'll listen."

Inu Yasha flashed her one of his rare, true smiles. "Feh, I know."

Turning her head towards the sky, she decided to change the subject. "You know, tomorrow is Sango's birthday. She's turning 17."

"Yeah…" Inu Yasha wondered why she had changed the subject to this.

"Well, are you going to get her something?"

"Feh, why?"

"Well, I don't know, because she's your friend?" Kagome replied sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"Well, what are _you going to give her?"_

"I'm not completely sure, I thought I'd- Hey! You better not be trying to steal my idea!"

"Feh, like I would wench!" Inu Yasha sat up and took his usual haughty position, his back towards her.

Not wanting to fight, Kagome decided to try and the ease the situation, "If you want, my gift could be from the two of us."

Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide. 'Like…a couple!' "Yeah…uh fine. Whatever." He mumbled, trying not to stutter.

Kagome smiled at his back, then yawned, "Well, I think I'm going in." She leaned into him and hugged his back, making his wide-eyes grow wider before a smile tugged at his lips.

"Good night Kagome." He turned to watch her retreating form, then hopped back on to his tree branch for the rest of the night.

*~*~*

Kagome rolled to her side as the sun's light splashed upon her face. As her mind slowly became more and more aware of her surroundings, she felt fur beneath her finger tips. Slowly opening her eyes, trying to keep the sun's glare away, she saw Shippo curled up to her side. Smiling at the sleeping kitsune, she slowly sat up, stretching. Looking around the hut, she could see that only Sango and Shippo had to wake.

"Ah, good morning child," Kaede called out quietly from the fire, sipping a morning cup of tea.

"Good Morning." She greeted and stifled a yawn.

"Kagome, can I speak to you momentarily?" Miroku asked her, motioning for the door.

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the hut. Sango was slowly beginning to wake, and she knew that Miroku didn't want her to hear his plans.

"Lady Kagome, can you take Sango to bathe in the spring after lunch so that the others and I can prepare?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "Please don't mention her birthday. We want it to be a surprise, right?" He winked at her as she nodded again in agreement and they turned back and re-entered the hut. Sure enough, Sango had risen and was now drinking a cup of tea.

"Good Morning Sango-Chan!" Kagome called to her friend, and then sat down near her. Shippo still lay asleep, sprawled out on her sleeping bag.

Miroku greeted her as well before sitting down and pouring his own tea.

Sango looked at the two of them. "Where did you guys go? I heard Houshi-sama say he wanted to speak to you." She asked curiously.

Kagome laughed and waved her hand as if it was nothing, "Oh, he was just being his usual letcher-self, Sango-Chan!"

Miroku's eyebrow twitched, then twitched again as Sango obviously believed the lie and changed the subject. Come on, he wasn't _that_ bad, was he? (*cough*yes*cough*)

*~*~*

After lunch, Kagome managed to pull Sango to the hot spring with Shippo accompanying them. Miroku went with Kirara to the nearby village again to pick up his present. Kaede and Miroku had convinced Inu Yasha to go hunt for dinner, after promising that yes, he could have some of his precious ramen as well.

After retrieving his package form the woman at the village, Miroku quickly flew back with Kirara. Everything had to go perfectly tonight! It had to, after all his hard planning.

When he returned to Kaede's, he found that Inu Yasha had managed to get a boar, which was presently roasting. Kaede was nearby, preparing a side dish for the meal.

He was about to comment on how well everything was turning out when the hut abruptly grew dark. Dropping the package as he felt his knees grow weak, he thanked god that it wasn't fragile. Suddenly he could make out a woman standing in front of him, cloaked in a dark robe. A normal person wouldn't have been able to see that it was a woman, but he _did_ have a sense for that. (-_-;;)

The woman's voice called out, quiet and low, but feminine none the less. There was something odd about her voice, but he concentrated on her words instead of trying to figure out what it was. "Children of the spirits, the holy ones of this land. Though there are few true ones left in this time, I call ye forth now. When the moon cannot be seen, head ye towards the brightest light. Continue till the moon gleams brightest. Then answer to the call of the sea, and all answers will be waiting. The vice of man and demon alike will ye find there."

Miroku tried to call out to her as the form began to disappear, but his voice seemed to have failed him. The world began to slowly brighten around him, as the darkness lifted from his mind. He found himself on his knees in the entrance of Kaede's hut.

"Hey! Hey! What the hells wrong with you!" Inu Yasha swore and shook the monks shoulder.

Blinking, he picked up his staff and stood. He glanced over to Kaede to find that she also appeared to be dazed.

"What happened to you guys? You both just blanked out!" Inu Yasha barked at them, trying to hide the worry.

"Aye, we are fine Inu Yasha. It was a vision." Kaede glanced at Miroku, "I see you have had it as well, monk?"

Miroku nodded, then heard footsteps approaching them quickly. Sango burst the door, gulping for air, "Something's wrong with Kagome! She collapsed and hasn't moved!" At hearing the first part, Inu Yasha was already out of the hut, heading towards the spring.

Sango then took the time to look around the hut. "Ah…what's all this guys?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly, "Ah…Happy Birthday Sango!?!"

Woo Hoo! My longest chapter yet!! I hope you all like it!

And if your really good and review, in the next chapter, we'll finally find out what Miroku has up his sleeve! ^_~


	20. Chapter 20: Uninvited Guests

Well, another chapter here! Woo HOO! Anyways, something came to me last night, and I wonder if I'm the only one this weird…Have you ever watched Inu Yasha (or ANY anime for that case) for like, say, 12 hours or so, in Japanese, and then find yourself _thinking in Japanese the next day? _

I have. And the odd thing is that I don't even _know_ THAT much Japanese….so what language AM I thinking in? *Thoughts to ponder….*

Oh, and I don't own Inu Yasha! ^_^

Shadows

Chapter 20: Uninvited Guests

"Um…what did you say, houshi-sama?"

"Well, it was supposed to be more of a surprise than this, but I guess that vision screwed it up…" Miroku mumbled, more to himself than to the girl.

"But, houshi-sama…how did you know it was my birthday?" Sango asked him innocently.

Rubbing his head with his hand, he laughed nervously, "Ah…Kagome-sama told me? Ah, yes, speaking of…perhaps we should go see to her? Right, Souta?" He didn't really want to tell her the truth of how he had learned of her birthday. Somehow, he didn't think she would be too understanding, and he didn't really want to find out. So, grabbing the boy, they both quickly rushed out of the hut.

*~*~*

"Kagome!" The hanyou called out, running towards the spring from Kaede's hut. Coming upon the girl kneeling on the ground, he came to a halt. 'Why did Sango come running if she was ok?'

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inu Yasha, making sure that she was.

"Yes…I just…I don't know. My knees grew weak and I couldn't move. And then there was this woman talking…" Kagome trailed off, not sure if she should continue the sentence or not.

"So, you had the vision as well, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, coming up behind the hanyou.

"Kagome-nee chan! Are you alright?" Souta called out to his sister and knelt before her.

"Is that what it was Miroku?" Kagome asked then turned to Souta, "Yes, I'm fine…Shippo, are you alright?" When she had had the vision, she happened to land on the kitsune.

Swirly eyes answered her. "He'll be fine; he _is_ a demon after all." Inu Yasha assured her in his annoyed voice.

Cradling the knocked-out kitsune in her arms, Kagome stood up slowly, making sure her legs were alright. Seeing that they would carry her, the small group made their way back to the hut.

*~*~*

"So indeed, we did all have the same vision" Kaede confirmed, sipping her tea.

"It appears so, but why only Kaede-sama, Miroku-sama, and me?" Kagome asked, petting the now conscious Shippo, who had been given a candy bar in apology.

"Well, in the vision the woman referred to 'holy ones' and 'Children of the spirits'…maybe it was because you two are mikos, and I, being a monk, perhaps we are the holy ones?" Miroku asked, in his 'pondering monk' pose.

"That may be so, monk."

"But, if she was talking about holy ones, we aren't the only ones. Doesn't that mean that others may have gotten the same vision?" Kagome asked the group.

"That's right...there are plenty of monks around the county. Not as many mikos anymore, but there are still some. Does that mean that they've _all_ been called to in this vision?" Sango inquired.

Kaede shook her head, "Sad as it is child, not many of those monks and mikos have true holy powers…they just have the title of one."

"Why the hell on the night of the new moon? That makes it seem way too suspicious!" Inu Yasha growled, annoyed that they would have to be out and about during his night of weakness.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "It is highly suspicious…"

"But, what can we do, other than follow the guidance of the vision?" Kagome questioned to no one in particular. "Well, regardless of some vision or not, its time for a party!" She exclaimed and smiled broadly at Sango. "Happy Birthday Sango-chan!!"

Sango blushed and smiled back, "Thank you Kagome, but you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for me."

"Oh no, don't think anything of it! Besides, it was all Miroku-sama anyways!"

"Houshi-sama? _You did this?" Sango looked very shocked at this._

Miroku only smiled at her. "Happy Birthday!"

Sango's birthday party finally began, and Kagome, Souta, and Shippo all sang 'Happy Birthday' to her (they had taught the words to Shippo earlier). After that was finished, they all dug into the meal that had been prepared for the party.

*~*~*

After everyone had succeeded in stuffing themselves senseless, Shippo jumped up from his spot on the ground, "Present's time!"

With that, he presented her with a small, wrapped gift, "This is from me and Souta!"

Unwrapping the small package, Sango smile brightly, "Thank you Shippo, Souta! It's great!" She held up the gift, which was one of Shippo's tops, but had all the names of their group carved into the rim. "I'll keep it always!" She gave the kitsune a hug and smiled at Kagome's brother.

Kagome pulled her package out next and handed it to the demon exterminator. "Here Sango-chan…it isn't much but-"

Sango cut her off as she accepted the gift, "No Kagome! Anything you give me I truly appreciate! I didn't expect any gifts at all!"

Kagome smiled again at her friend, "Well, this is from both me, and Inu Yasha."

Miroku leaned over and elbowed the hanyou, "Oh…so a couple now?"

Inu Yasha growled at him, "Better shut up bouzu if you know what's good for 'ya!"

Sango carefully unwrapped her gift to find a two bottles, her very own shampoo and conditioner. But, also wrapped around the necks of the bottles was a thin silver chain, with a dark, round stone hanging at the end. As she touched the stone, it lit up to a dark blue.

"It's a mood necklace! It tells you what you're feeling, by what color it is!"

"Feh! Why does she need a stone to tell her what she's feeling if she already knows?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "It doesn't _really_ tell you what mood you're in…it just changes colors according to your body heat."

Miroku was staring at the jewel in amazement, "Wow, with that, maybe I'll know when it's a good time to…show my affection to Sango, or not to.'

After she had placed the necklace around her neck, Kaede gave her some herbs to take with them when they went traveling again.

 "Sango…this is for you." He handed the box to her and watched nervously as she opened it…would she like it?

"Oh my…" Sango gasped and looked at what the box held. Everyone leaned forward to see what could gain such a response, even Inu Yasha (though he did it nonchalantly, acting like he couldn't care less.) Inside the box lay a new kimono for her. It was a light lavender color, with pink cherry blossoms drifting across the bottom of the skirt and at the hems of the sleeves. Pulling it out of the box, she could feel the cloths texture soft, but still durable, for their traveling. The obi that lay in the box underneath it was simple, as to not constrict her movements, but still delicately embroidered with pink and purple flowers on top of the dark purple material.

"Houshi-sama…" She gazed at him, slightly puzzled by the extravagance of the gift.

He smiled nervously at her, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, but…it is too much!" Why would he give her such a gift? It was _way_ too much, it looked really expensive!

The monk shrugged seemingly carelessly, "It wasn't really that expensive, and when I saw it, I thought that you might like it."

She smiled at him and put her hand on his, "Thank you."

For once, he had no urge to do anything other than feel her hand on his. No need to grope her, or to make some sort of remark about bearing his children. He felt peace inside him.

*~*~*

They then ordered the boys outside so that Sango could change into her new kimono. It fit her perfectly, even over her exterminator outfit. After the boys came back in, Sango saw that Miroku was not with them.

Walking outside of the hut, she saw him starring at the now darkening night's sky. Walking the few feet over to him, she lightly called out to him, "Houshi-sama?"

Without looking away from the sky, he answered her, "Why is it that you call me that? Why don't you call me by my name?"

A little surprised at this comment, she blushed a little and looked up at they sky as well, "I don't know…I just thought that it was appropriate, as a title of respect…"

He looked down at her as she looked at him. Their eyes meeting, Sango whispered the next words. "Would you prefer me to call you Miroku-sama?"

"I would prefer Miroku-chan…" he answered back, quietly as she spoke.

The blush on her face deepened as she realized she should look away…but couldn't.

"….but Miroku-sama will do, for now." His eyes held a little laughter in them as he continued to peer into hers.

"Sango…" He began and took a deep breath, "When we are done with our journey, after we have defeated Naraku…what are you going to do then?"

Sango frowned a little, "I'm not sure…I suppose, go to my village. Start over there. I haven't really thought of it. Mostly I just want to have Kohaku back." A little sadness crept into her eyes at the thought of her little brother.

"Would you consider staying with me?" Miroku spoke in a hushed voice, almost hoping that she wouldn't hear him, but knowing she would.

"What…what do you mean?" her blush deepened even _more_ and she watched him closely to make sure it wasn't his lecherous side coming out.

"I mean, after we have defeated Naraku, would you live with me, as my wife?"

For a moment, Sango couldn't believe her ears. Had he really just….proposed?!?

"Hou- I mean, Miroku-sama…I…" Her mind and mouth weren't working right at the moment.

He leaned in closer to hear her words, as they were hardly audible, "Yes…"

A faint smile tugged at his mouth and he leaned in a little further. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her lips, imagining how soft they would feel. Just as he was about an inch from her, a gust of wind blew past them.

Both shaken out of the daze they had been, they look in the direction the wind had came from. A feather floated down on to the ground before them, with no other than Kagura upon it.

Sango reached for her weapon that, as usual, was strapped to her back. Miroku grasped his staff with his right, cursed, hand faced her.

*~*~*

Inside of the hut, Inu Yasha sniffed the air that had been wafting into the room. Abruptly a familiar scent was on the wind which made him stand and, growling, grab the hilt of his sword in his hand.

"Inu Yasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, worried at his sudden actions.

"We've got company." He said lowly as he headed out of the hut to face the intruder.

Well, a little shorter than the last one, but….WRITER'S BLOCK! *sob*

Anywhoo….please review! Let me know what you think ^_~


	21. Chapter 21: Friend or Foe

Another chapter, yeah! Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate it A LOT! Special thanks to pruningshears- um, you kind of read my mind there…but shhh, don't tell! ^_~

And, as always, I don't own Inu Yasha

Shadows

Chapter 21: Friend or Foe

The wind whipped around them as Kagura's feather landed lightly before them. As she stepped from it, it became smaller again and she placed it in her hair.

Miroku and Sango kept their fighting stances, waiting to see what their enemy would do. Why would she come all the way out here? Was Naraku making his move already?

Inu Yasha tore out of the hut and, upon reaching them, held out the transformed tetsuiga, shouting, "Kagura! What the hell do you want?"

Kagura glanced from each of them; not exactly sure of what to say, "I am not here to fight you."

Kagome stepped from the hut in time to hear her words. 'She _isn't_ here to fight?' Her thoughts quickly drifted back to the few memories she had when she was captured by Naraku. Kagura had refused to carry out Naraku's wishes, and had been punished for it. She also remembered distinctly Kagura being the one to stop her assault on Inu Yasha and helping them hold off Kanna. "Kagura!" She called over to the auburn haired girl.

Kagura looked away from her stare-down with Inu Yasha to look at Kagome. She watched as she took a step closer in her direction, and three more people exited the hut- an older woman and two younger ones. 'Well, great, the whole groups here!' she thought sarcastically to herself.

Reaching forward, Kagome hesitantly put a hand on to Inu Yasha's shoulder, trying to stop him form attacking. "Inu Yasha, let's hear her out…please?"

"Hmph, Why should I?" Inu Yasha asked back, never removing his eyes from his opponent.

"Because, she already said she wasn't here to hurt us! And, she _has_ helped us before."

"How do you know this isn't a part of Naraku's scheme, to pull us into her trust, and then get us when we're vulnerable?"

"This is _not one of his schemes! Here!" Kagura pulled a small jar from inside her kimono and held it out for them to see, "This is the jar that held my heart, which Naraku held to keep me under his control! But now I have it back, so there is no longer a reason to serve him any further."_

"He created you though," Miroku called to her, "Isn't that reason to continue to serve him?"

Kagura frowned in disgust and she almost spat the next words, "He created me, that is it. He was nothing to me but an owner."

There was a moment of tense silence, and then Kagome stepped forward, in front of Inu Yasha, and looked at Kagura. With the things she had been taught by her 'mother' now, she could sense auras, and tell if they were lying or not. One look at Kagura's, and she knew that she was telling the truth. Turning towards Inu Yasha, she said, "She's telling the truth."

A little surprised, Inu Yasha kept his sword pointed towards Kagura, "What? How do you know?"

"I can read her aura now…she's not lying, or else I could see it."

Kaede, from behind them, nodded in agreement, "She is right, Inu Yasha. Her aura shows she speaks the truth."

Upon hearing the two miko's words, Sango and Miroku lowered their weapons and watched as Inu Yasha continued to give in.

"How can you both just trust her so easily? What if she somehow learned how to change her aura, so you don't know if she's lying or not?"

Kagome frowned at him, but before she could retort back, Kagura answered him for her, "I am not asking for you to trust me, Inu Yasha. I know that we have been enemies for too long for that. But, I have come to let you be aware of two things."

Kagome turned back towards the wind demon and questioned, "What is that, Kagura?"

"The first is that you should be aware that Naraku can watch your every move if he so wishes. My older _sister's mirror, besides having the ability to suck in souls, also doubles as a viewing glass, allowing Naraku to see what is happening in other places."_

Kagome nodded at the information, "Thank you for letting us know."

"You spoke of two things, Kagura. What was the other one?" Sango asked her, still wary of her.

"The other is that, when the time comes, I will help you as much as I can against Naraku. I cannot say I will be of that much help, since it is from him that I am created, but I will try. Until then, I will take my leave from you." With that, she pulled a feather from her hair.

"Wait! Kagura, you can stay here, with us." Kagome called to her, ignoring the noise of disbelief that had just come from Inu Yasha's direction.

Kagura smiled at her, although there was sadness in her eyes. "Thank you for trusting me, Kagome, but it is better that I do not travel with you. Even though I am free from Naraku's care, I am still a creation of his. He knows where I am at all times, and I don't want to pull him closer to your group." Throwing the feather to the ground, it transformed into a larger one that she jumped on to. "When the time comes, I will come back." The feather lifted up from the ground, and with that went speeding into the now nights sky.

"Hey, wench! What the hell was with you protecting her?"

Kagome turned around and glared at Inu Yasha, who in turn, also glared at her, "In case you don't remember, Inu Yasha, she _was_ the one who tried to help us when I was captured by Naraku!"

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed a little, "And you're forgetting that she works for him!"

Kagome threw her arms up, exasperated, "I already told you! Her aura said that she was telling the truth! She no longer works for him!"

Inu Yasha snorted and put the tetsuiga back into its sheath. Then, crossing his arms, he looked at her again, "I can't believe you'd fall for that!"

"Inu Yasha," Kaede called out and everyone turned to look at the older miko, "One cannot change their aura unless they have high spiritual powers, more than I'm sure Kagura possesses. I, as Kagome, believe she was speaking the truth."

Looking at the others, and seeing their nods in agreement, Inu Yasha snorted again and stormed into the hut, muttering along the way, "Fine, you guys can believe whatever the hell you want!"

Sango sighed and replaced hirakotsu on her back. "Well, this has been quite an eventful evening."

Miroku nodded in agreement. The two met eyes momentarily, before Sango looked away, blushing slightly, and Miroku walked quickly to enter the hut.

Kagome, having not missed their little show, walked over to Sango, "What was _that all about?"_

Still blushing, Sango stammered a little, "I, uh, I'll tell you tomorrow!" She practically ran into the hut, away from the conversation.

Kagome sighed and walked towards the hut, where Kaede and Shippo had just entered as well. Before walking in, however, Souta stopped her. "Kagome…who was that lady? How did you know her?"

Kagome smiled down at her little brother and patted the top of his head, "Just someone we know, Souta. She has helped me before, that's all."

With a small "oh" Souta followed Kagome into the hut, to have hopefully a peaceful night's sleep.

*~*~*

"How was it that she was able to escape this place?"

Kanna answered with her usual indifferent voice, "I do not know, Master Naraku."

Frowning to himself, he thought over what had happened. He had not sensed her escape, let alone steal back her heart. It was as if she had somehow cast a spell over the castle. But he knew that that wasn't possible for her. So who had done it?

Turning back towards his offspring, he motioned for her to come closer, "Show me where she is right now, Kanna."

Nodding slightly, she held her mirror for him to view. In it, he saw Kagura speaking with Inu Yasha and his group. "She is a traitor. Not very surprising, of course." He watched as she flew off away from the group.

'She will pay for this betrayal' he thought to himself, clenching his fist. 

*~*~*

The next morning came too quickly for the group. It was the day of the first new moon, and they had to get everything ready for their journey that was about to begin.

Inu Yasha grumbled as he watched from his spot in the hut as everyone gathered up their things. "Why the hell do we have to leave tonight of all nights!"

Miroku sighed, "I know you are not very comfortable on this night, Inu Yasha, but we have to follow what the vision said! And it clearly meant to leave on the night of the new moon."

"And _how exactly can we be sure that that was a trap somehow set up?"_

Sango looked up from the bag she was packing, "I don't think that Naraku would now be using visions for his traps. That seems too much unlike him."

"Well, it could be anyone's then!"

Kaede stirred the lunch she was making and sighed, "Inu Yasha, let me assure you that not just _anyone can make some one see a vision. It would have to be someone strong enough in spiritual power. A __holy person; a demon could not just conjure one up."_

"Well, whatever. I still don't like it." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"I have to agree with Inu Yasha." Kagome spoke up from half-way within her large yellow bag. Pulling out of it, she sighed. "I don't know how comfortable I am about traveling at night, and starting out on the new moon too. Who knows what could be out there?"

Miroku stepped closer to her, "Well, Lady Kagome, if you are scared of the dark, I will protect-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Sango had already smacked him on the back of the head. "Kagome-chan, would you like to go to the hot springs before we leave? I want to try out my new shampoo!"

"Sure!" and off the two girls set, leaving Inu Yasha to glare at the houshi on the ground, Kaede making lunch, and Shippo and Souta playing a game of cards he had brought with him.

*~*~*

"So…Sango-chan, what _did happen last night between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she washed the shampoo out of her hair._

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. 'Damn, she remembered!' her brain yelled.

"Well…last night you were blushing when you looked at him and you _did_ say you'd tell me today…"

Sango sighed, "He- asked me if I would be wife after we defeat Naraku."

Kagome gasped and started grinning crazily, "Oh! That's great! What did you say?"

Sango blushed and whispered, "I said yes…"

Kagome cheered while Sango blushed deeper. "Then what happened?"

"Well, he was about to kiss me…but that's when Kagura showed up."

Kagome smiled at her friend, "I'm so happy for you!" As she worked conditioner into her hair, her mind began to think of all sorts of possibilities, like how she could make it so that the two of them were somehow left alone on the journey, so that they could have some 'alone time'. Rinsing her hair out, she noticed that Sango was no longer in the water, but was standing next to it, dressing.

"Sango-chan?"

Sango kneeled over by her and handed her a towel. "I sensed something nearby. I think we should get back as quickly as possible to the others."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome took the towel and quickly dried herself off, getting dressed in her jeans and a sweater. As they headed back to the village, they heard a shout coming from it, causing them to start running towards the voice.

Coming out towards Kaede's hut, they were both surprised to find Inu Yasha and Miroku facing another person. As they neared, Kagome saw from her face that she was obviously at least part demon. Her hair was white like Inu Yasha's but had black strips all the way through it. Her ears, which were black and on the top of her head, looked slightly like Inu Yasha's but were more pointed, like a cat's. She also had ice blue eyes and a black streak running along each cheekbone. What surprised Kagome the most was the fact that she was wearing dark blue miko robes.

The woman saw them approach, and turned towards them, pointing. "Higurashi, Kagome? Which one are you?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. The woman…was looking for her? Did she want the shards or what? "Um…" She looked at the others.

Of course, this was a dead giveaway to the fact that she was Kagome. The woman took another step towards her, "Higurashi, Kagome, I challenge you!"

Well, that's it for now *sigh* most of this chapter took awhile to write. But, now that I'm to a part where I know what I'm doing, maybe it'll go faster? Hmmm….maybe.

Reviews are VERY welcome! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22: The Youkai Mikos

Ok, I already posted one today, and now I'm posting another one. *sigh* once I start, I just don't stop! ^_^

I don't usually post individual responses to reviews, but I want you to know that I love them and read them over and over and over and….alright, I usually quit after that but still! I love them ^_^

Sesshomaru13- Don't Cry! *hands tissue* here's the next one!

Emerald Dragon Hanyou and Sesshoumaru6- here's the next one ^_~

Kagome98- Your welcome! lol

Ok, an extra special thank you to Crystal Sapphire who reviewed not once, not twice, but after every _single chapter….21-all in one day! I think I may very well love you! lol thanks!_

And, guess what? I _still don't own Inu Yasha…but maybe soon…*sigh*_

Shadows

Chapter 22: The Youkai Miko's

Quick Recap:

Kagome stopped in her tracks. The woman…was looking for her? Did she want the shards or what? "Um…" She looked at the others.

Of course, this was a dead giveaway to the fact that she was Kagome. The woman took another step towards her, "Higurashi, Kagome, I challenge you!"

"What?" Kagome looked at the other woman, stunned, 'Why would this woman be after me? What did I do to _her?'_

"What the hell do you want with Kagome, wench?" Inu Yasha yelled at her and drew Tetsuiga.

Narrowing her ice blue eyes, she gave a side glance to Inu Yasha and Miroku, who were still standing ready to attack if needed. "Stay out of this!" She opened her outstretched hand towards them and a blue field surrounded them. Then, before she could do anything, she threw another one towards Sango. "You too, stay still!"

Kagome gasped at what the woman was doing. 'This is…miko power? But how can this woman?' She looked again from her cat-like ears to her miko garb. She was both youkai and miko? Even though it wasn't _too_ surprising (after all, she was a miko, and a quarter youkai) she was still shocked. What did she want here?

"You! Prepare yourself or die!" The woman pointed at her again, and took a stance to attack.

Kagome looked around helplessly. Her bow and arrows were in Kaede's hut, which was definitely out of the reach at the moment. They were in the field right outside the village, so there were no weapons lying around or sticks or…anything!

Kagome broke herself out of her reverie long enough to notice that the woman was no longer standing in front of her, but had jumped and was soaring through the air towards her. With a cry, she quickly jumped out of the way just in time for the woman to land where she had just been.

Whirling around, her white and black hair spun wildly around her. "What are you doing? Prepare and arm yourself, or you will die!"

"Just how am I supposed to do that, huh? Do you _see_ any weapons around here?" Kagome shouted back, getting annoyed.

Instead of getting angry like she almost expected, the woman smirked at her, "You really are a lot denser than we thought." Before Kagome had a chance to contemplate the meaning of that, the woman was flying at her again. Ducking, she narrowly missed the attack. She felt the woman's claws graze her arm, but really only managed to rip a cut into her sweater.

The woman barely landed before she launched again, again Kagome was able to roll out of the way of the attack in time.

"You are making this quite annoying, little miko," The woman growled at her, her ears twitching slightly. She held her arm outstretched to the side and a light grew in her hand, growing longer until it was the length of her arm. All Kagome could do is watch as the light transformed into silver, and the woman held a sword in the hand. "Defend yourself already!"

"I already _told you! How am I supposed to do that?" Kagome yelled back, getting frustrated by this woman's taunting._

"Don't think, just _do it?" The woman yelled back, having completely lost her temper._

"Kagome! Just run! Don't fight her!" Inu Yasha called from where he was trying to break through the barrier. He had learned how to break through barriers with the Tetsuiga, but those were demon barriers. Miko barriers had a different sort of magic involved, and he was having problems breaking through this one especially. He was scared for Kagome; the woman that she was currently fighting against seemed to have a large amount of power, and seemed to be only after her. She wasn't ready to fight someone like that all by herself.

The woman charged her again, this time she had her weapon drawn. As Kagome dodged to the left, the blade met her upper arm and tore a long gash in to it. Crying out in pain, she grabbed her arm and steadied herself in a crouching pose. How could she fight against this woman if she couldn't defend herself from attacks?

She looked up at the woman, her own blue eyes meeting the others ice-like ones. 'Think! Maybe you can still do some of the things Akemi taught you!' Her brain reasoned, urging her body to do something, _anything_ to keep the woman from hurting her anymore.

Raising herself up, she glanced quickly around to make sure her friends were still ok. Closing her eyes for a moment, she concentrated on that inner power that surged through her veins. Opening her eyes, she held her arm outstretched at her side, much as her opponent had moments ago, and in appeared a glowing purple light. Much to her own amazement, as to her friends, a bow appeared in it. 'Wow…but, what good is a bow without an arrow?'

Her opponent blinked then grinned, "Well, it's about time you started to defend yourself! Come on!" She charged at her again, bringing her sword over her head in an attack.

Without an arrow, the bow seemed useless, but as the attack neared, she held it over her head to defend herself from the blow that was coming. As if sensing the need, the bow turned to light again, and then took the form of a sword. As metal hit metal, Kagome, who was unused to using such weapons, found herself thrown to the ground at the force of the hit.

"Kagome!" She could hear the yells of her friends, worried for her well-being.

"What, is that all the fight you have in you, girl?" The youkai woman in front of her sneered and pointed her sword at her. "You aren't even worth my time."

"Kagome!" Another voice came, tearing from Kaede's hut. Souta ran towards his sister, until he saw the woman that was attacking her glare at him.

"Perhaps if someone you love was in danger…" She trailed off, then jumped towards Souta, who reared back, stunned at the woman before him. "Hmmm, perhaps now you will have the strength to fight?"

Kagome saw what the woman had in mind and, using all her strength possible, she found her way to her feet again, and charged towards the woman. "NO!" She screamed, gaining more and more speed as she ran at her, her newly formed sword hung loosely in one hand. 'He is all I have left! I will NOT let her hurt him! Not if I can help it!'

As she reached the woman, she swung the sword at her, which she easily dodged, jumping away. "Finally you have some fighting spirit, ne?"

Kagome growled at her, her demon part slightly emerging, "You will NOT harm him, you bitch!"

"Tai, cease your attack." Another woman's voice called before she landed between the woman and Kagome.

"But, sister…" Tai looked at the other woman who had just arrived.

Turning her head towards her sister, she snapped, "Do as I say _now_. You were _not_ to threaten her kin!"

With a sigh, she raised a hand and the barriers around Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha disappeared. With the barrier gone, the three quickly rushed over to where Kagome and Souta were standing.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Sango asked quickly, removing hirakotsu from her back.

"Yes…we are…" Kagome answered, her senses coming back. The sword she had somehow created disappeared and she knelt down, holding her brother to her protectively. Was this how it was going to be if they brought him with to face Naraku? She didn't like that thought…was this how Inu Yasha felt when she was around during his fights? Like he couldn't concentrate on the two at the same time?

Inu Yasha stood protectively in front of them all, Tetsuiga already drawn and pointing at the two unknown women. "Explain yourselves _now_!"

The one who had just arrived sighed and held her hands up in peace. She, like her sister, had white hair with black streaks running all through it. However, while her sister's ears were black, hers were white. She also had the same ice blue eyes, and streaks running along her cheekbones, but she had a second strip running below that one, only half as long as the one above it. She wore miko robes as well, except over the white shirt and dark blue pants; she had a lighter blue robe that was tied shut around the waist with a dark blue sash.

"I am sorry for my younger sisters…tenacity." She began, with an apologetic smile on her face. She bowed to them slowly, "I am Chii, of the Tora clan of the Southern Lands. This is Tai, also of my clan."

Tai gave a short bow, but deepened it with a well placed elbow from her sister. As she stood straight up again, she continued. "I am sorry for this attack. We had heard that there was another who was of miko and youkai blood, and came to test her powers."

Tai stepped forward, "I am sorry for going…over board. I kind of get carried away sometimes."

"I call it reckless." Chii chided, and then turned back to the others.

"Well, would you mind explaining exactly why you decided to test Kagome here?" Inu Yasha growled, never putting his sword down.

"We received a vision a few days back, and we're told to travel this direction, where we would meet up with others of our kind." Chii continued, looking around the group.

"Ah, so you received the vision as well?" Kaede questioned as she walked from her hut. Everyone glanced at her as she made her way over to the new visitors. "My, we've had a lot of company these last few days, have we not?"

"You said you had received this vision a few days ago?" She continued, and seeing the elder of the two sister's nod, she went on, "We received that vision only yesterday."

Inu Yasha growled, about to step forward when a hand on his arm stopped him. "Kagome?"

Looking up at him, she said, "Inu Yasha, I don't think they're lying….they are miko's too. Remember who the vision appeared to?"

Inu Yasha looked at her for a second, and then nodded. Turning back to the women, "So, what did this vision of yours say?"

"Perhaps this is something we can discuss over lunch," Kaede suggested and was answered by nods.

*~*~*

As they spoke over lunch about the vision that they had received, Inu Yasha kept a wary eye on them. Hell if he'd trust them after they just tried to hurt his Kagome!

"All that was in the vision is a woman, who told us to come this way. That we would meet up with a group trying to vanquish the same evil we were." Chii informed them, her sister Tai nodding in agreement.

"So, why is it that you two are after Naraku as well?" Miroku asked, wondering their reasons.

Tai's eyes clouded over momentarily. "Our father was the leader of our clan, and very powerful. About five months ago, a dark cloud of evil fell over our village, and sucked in the most powerful of our clansmen, our father included. That evil is the same as what the vision told us about. We did not know its name."

"Why is it that you were not sucked in as well?" Sango wondered. Surely, they must be strong enough to be desirable to Naraku as well.

Chii smiled sadly, "Our mother was a human miko. We ourselves are hanyou's, with the holy blood of a miko running through it. An evil being like that would not be able to absorb us and live."

Everyone thought over that for a minute. Naraku had caused so much pain in everyone's life. He had to be stopped- no matter what.

Kagome looked at the two new hanyou's in the hut. "I think that we should travel together."

Inu Yasha's head flew from where he had been staring at the wall, towards her, "What?"

Kagome sighed and looked at him, "Well, they are obviously strong. And they are going after Naraku with or without us as it is. Besides," She smiled at the women, "Maybe they can teach me some more things."

Inu Yasha looked at her uneasily. True, they were both demon and miko, something that Kagome was as well. And maybe they could teach her some things that would her protect herself and the others. Finally, he nodded.

Kagome smiled at him, taking his hand lightly in hers, causing a small blush to form across his cheeks.

Getting up from her spot on the floor, Chii looked at Kagome, then Tai, "Alright, if we have to leave when the sunsets, maybe we should spend some time training?"

Kagome jumped up, excited to learn some new magic. She was about to reach for her bow and arrows when a hand stopped her. Looking up, she saw Chii smiling and shook her head at her. "You won't be in need of those anymore."

Remembering what had happened earlier with her fight with Tai, she nodded and turned to follow the sisters out of the hut to begin her training as a youkai miko.

And that's it for now….wow, I've been typing a LOT lately…anyways, review please! It would make me ever so happy!! ^_^

Oh, by the way, tora = tiger in Japanese, if anyone was wondering.


	23. Chapter 23: The shortest chapter I've ev...

Ok, just so you all know, I'm NOT dead…and no, I'm not giving up on the story. But college started for me in August, and between that and work, it's been impossible to write anything. And when I _do have the time to write, guess what? Yup, that's right. The BIGGEST case of writer's block I have ever had. My brain just sits there, looking at the blank Word screen going "Duh……" So anyways, here is the next chapter, and I will write more soon, probably sometime within the next week. _

And, by the way, it's REALLY short… (Brain still going "duh….")

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!

Shadows

Chapter 23: The Shortest Chapter I Ever Wrote

Kagura looked down at the forest she presently flew above. Few people, or youkai, were able to view the land from this high up as she was. It was a freeing sensation, to view the world from a far. Now that she was free from Naraku's control, the feeling was even stronger. She no longer had to fear being reabsorbed into her 'master'; she no longer had to fight for him. That too, was a great feeling. But who was it who had freed her? She had seen no face, only the voice of a woman. That voice that seemed to have spoken to her soul, telling her she was free. It had held such wisdom in it, yet sounded so young. She had no clue who it was, but that hadn't stopped her from escaping while it was possible. Perhaps it was all a trick of Naraku's, to have her lead him to his enemies. 

Kagura shook her head. No there was no way she would help him any longer. Trick or no trick, he had made the mistake of giving her back her heart, and she would die before she gave it up.

Deep in her thoughts, she failed to notice a spear flying towards her. Quickly ducking, she narrowly escaped it. Glancing down at the ground, she saw one of her many enemies, due to Naraku's control over her. Bringing her feather to the ground, she shrunk it and placed it back into her hair and faced her attacker.

"Kagura, you bitch! What the hell do you want now! Where's Naraku!" Kouga yelled at her fiercely, ready to attack.

*~*~*

"Do you think they can be trusted?" Sango asked her companions around the fire. 

"Well, it does not appear that they were lying," Kaede responded as she stoked the fire, "However, caution may be a good course to take."

"It makes sense, about why Naraku didn't absorb them as well…" Miroku pondered as he stared into the fire.

"Kagome's too trusting," Inu Yasha growled angrily and crossed his arms.

Sango sighed and glanced to where Shippo and Souta were playing a card game at the edge of the room. "Maybe they _can teach her something useful. We'll just have to keep an eye on them." _

*~*~*

"Ok Kagome. First I want to know how far your studying has been." Chii turned to face her, the afternoon sun shining down on their backs.

"Well, I've never been formally trained…I never even really _knew until recently." Kagome admitted sheepishly._

Chii nodded, "I figured that, although you seem to have more control over it than other people with more training." She cast her sister a glance, who 'hmphed' in response and looked the other way. "Well, I suppose we'll just start with the basics."

*~*~*

In a forest on the outskirts of the western lands, a woman dressed in a black cloak walked over to a small clearing where a creek ran through. Lowering her hand to the water's surface, she gazed into it seeing an image only she could see. "Soon, all the players will enter the game. Then, it will be done." Withdrawing her hand from the water, the woman disappeared into mist.

Sorry again for the shortness!!!


	24. Chapter 24: Kagome's New Training

Okay! I am updating! Yeah *waves banner, throws confetti* Anyways, thanks for the reviews that I got saying they were glad I wasn't dead and all. *sniff* I'm so glad you all care! It gave me some encouragement to actual beat the crap out of my writers block! Thank you all!

And, amazingly enough, in the time it's taken to update this story, I still don't own Inu Yasha! Damn! One of these days!

Shadows

Chapter 24: Kagome's New Training

"Damn you Kagura!" Naraku swore as he watched his newly-free detachment face the wolf prince. He still didn't know exactly how she had managed to escape. He had gone through all the possible ways she could have done it by herself, and knew that she could not have. She must have had outside help, but from whom?

Eyes never leaving the images on the mirror before him, he flicked his hand out signaling to Kanna that he wanted to change the scene. Watching the new scene before him, he smirked evilly at it. 

"It is no matter. I still have a few tricks left."

*~*~*

"Okay Kagome, like before when you were fighting Tai, I want you to create a weapon again."

Kagome blinked for a moment, and then thought back to the fight. 'How _did_ I do that anyways?'

Chii, noticing her blank look, sighed, "What's wrong?"

Looking a little sheepish, Kagome ducked her head, "Ano… I don't really _know_ how I did that…"

Chii sighed again while Tai groaned, "Come on, do you need me to attack you again or what?"

Shooting a glare at her younger sister, Chii then smiled warmly at Kagome. "Don't worry, it will get easier." Taking a few steps forward, she put one hand on her shoulder, "Just close your eyes and concentrate. Find that which pulls at your inner core."

Nodding slightly, Kagome close her eyes and reached inside herself. Slowly, a blue and purple sphere, engulfed in its own flames danced before her eyes. Gasping at the sight, she mentally reached towards it and felt the heat pour over her hand.

"What is it?" Chii asked softly, after hearing the younger girls gasp.

"Well, it's just...the color has changed."

Color? "What do you mean; the 'color' has changed?" Chii questioned further while Tai leaned in to hear them better, her cat ears twitching slightly.

"Well, before when I would tap into my powers, I always saw them as pinkish-purple color…but now they are blue, along with the purple."

"I've never heard of anyone _seeing their power in colors." Tai snorted and crossed her arms, "Normally they feel a shape or a just a feeling. Never a color. Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"_

"Well, I saw a color!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the younger of the two siblings. She was just a little too much like Inu Yasha when they first met.

Chii interrupted the glaring pair, raising her hands in a sign of peace, "Everyone is different Tai. And she is only a quarter youkai. Perhaps she will sense, or rather see, things differently than the way that we have been trained." 'But…for her to be able to visualize her power in such a way…there may be something to this…'

"Well, let's see what the quarter demon can do then!" Tai sneered and light flared up in her hand, forming into the sword that she had used earlier.

"Tai, would you settle down!" Chii snapped at her and Kagome took a step back. "All you ever want to do is fight! Now we are training Kagome, and if you don't want to help, then I suggest you go cool off somewhere else!"

Chii's outburst had made Tai's ears fold back to her head, which she then ducked down. "Sorry, elder sister."

Chii nodded in acceptance of the apology and turned back to Kagome, who just stared at the two with wide eyes. "What?"

Shaking her head quickly to cover up the surprise at the outburst, Kagome took a step forward again to resume her training.

"Alright then, as I was saying before, visualize the power within you. Once you do that, pull it into your hand. Then think of the shape that you wish it to take."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes again. This time the light was easier to find, and she reached out towards it again. Ignoring the slight heat it radiated on to her hand, she grasped it. Opening her eyes again, she found the light forming into her weapon- a bow again.

Chii looked at it with mild surprise. "A bow." 

Kagome sighed, "Well, that's my regular weapon I use to defend myself."

Chii nodded and smiled, "There's nothing wrong with using a bow as a weapon. Most go directly for a sword or something else. But a bow is just as good as any other."

"But…" Kagome held the bow up and frowned, "How can I use a bow without arrows?"

"Oh, that's a simple one. You just make those as well."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the Hanyou before her, "Simple?"

"Yes, it is simple," Tai sighed and stepped towards the two, "All you do is focus on the energy, but this time reach with your other hand. It should take the form of what you are thinking of."

Glancing at both of the sister, Kagome closed her eyes and focuses yet again on what she had felt within. This time an arrow appeared in her left hand.

"Good!" Chii smiled brightly, "You're a fast learner. Now we just have to work on making them faster, and you'll have that part mastered."

*~*~*

Kagura used the air current to shift the feather to the ground. Turning to look at the wolf youkai, she absentmindedly placed the now shrunken feather into her hair. "What is it wolf?"

Kouga stare angrily at her, growling, "How dare you come by my den bitch! What the hell do you want, a fight?"

Kagura rolled her eyes and pulled her fan out for defense, "Listen, Kouga, I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad for you then!" he yelled, charging at her. Using the jewel shards in his legs pushed him faster, forming a tornado with him at the eye.

Using her fan to push him back, she shouted, "Listen to me, you stupid wolf! I said that I don't want to fight you. And I don't _have _to fight you either."

Kouga stopped his second attack and looked at her suspiciously. "What are you babbling about woman?"

Lowering her fan slightly, she continued, "I will not fight you. I am free of Naraku now and although I may have fought his battles before, I will not do so now." She sighed and looked at the wolf demon. "I apologize for what I did to your clan. I know that no amount of apologizes can bring them back, but it is all that I can offer."

"Wrong, you can offer your life!" Kouga snapped, still ready to fight against the wind demon.

Kagura looked at him for a moment, eyes narrowing, before continuing. "I cannot die yet, wolf." Pulling her feather back out, she jumped on to it once it had changed into its larger form. "I have a duty to complete. Then we can have your little fight. But I do not intend to die so easily!" She called out to him as she flew away quickly.

Kouga watched as she made her way through the sky. "Dammit!" He yelled angrily. What was going on now?

*~*~*

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, looking at the cloaked person before him. He sensed that it was a woman, but there was something off kilter about this woman. She had no life about her, but not that of one resurrected from the grave. There was no smell of soil.

The cloaked figure to a step forward before speaking, "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands…"

"What is it that you want, spirit?" He asked, his face still holding its neutral appearance.

The cloaked figure chuckled lightly, "I should have known that the great Lord Sesshomaru would know that which is a spirit. You help is needed to the north."

Raising an eyebrow slightly, he questioned, "The north?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. The battle against Naraku will begin soon. Your presence is needed in the battle."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman, "What makes you think that this Sesshomaru would wish to help you?"

He could almost feel the smile from the woman, "It is more for the sake of the world that you would be helping, rather than I. But, I suppose that I do have an ulterior motive. That, however, is not one that is important right now." The woman started to disappear somewhat and her voice continued from her now fading form, "If you begin to head towards the north, you will meet up with your brother. They are already heading towards the place Naraku is." With saying that, she disappeared completely.

Sesshomaru looked at the place the woman had just been, thinking over what she had said. His brother was already on his way to defeating Naraku? He could not let his lowly hanyou half-brother defeat the evil demon. That was something that he, the great Youkai Lord should do himself.

"Jaken." He called quickly, listening as the small toad demon stumbled up behind him from his hiding spot. "Rin"

"Hai!" Jaken steadied himself on his staff only to be knocked down by the hyper human girl who had also been called. 

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Both Rin and Jaken awaited his words.

"We are heading to the North now. Let's go."

Well, that's it for now! ^_^ Yeah, I finally updated! And an actual, good-sized chapter too no less! Well, review, please!!


End file.
